<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scottish Fairy Tale by alfredo_baby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011266">Scottish Fairy Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredo_baby/pseuds/alfredo_baby'>alfredo_baby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Fairies - Fandom, Original Work, Romance - Fandom, action - Fandom, fae - Fandom, pirates - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Mild S&amp;M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pirates, Rough Sex, Scotland, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Sex, doggo - Freeform, other world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredo_baby/pseuds/alfredo_baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a dream. Something I could see and touch, but never remember. Vague glimpses of iridescent light scattered across the blue water as it lapped the deep green, mossy banks. A simple lake tucked away in the middle of a grove of birch trees. The lights flitted and danced among the yellow-green leaves, calling to me. But every time I reached out to touch one, I would wake. So much like a dream. Until I found that place, and I hadn’t been asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flying Men and Dusty Sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooo~ This is one of the first things I have written and posted on here. I've done a lot of research and tried to make this as fun and saucy as I could. I have a lot planned, but I am going to take it slow. Comments and kudos are always welcome. ;) Feedback may or may not impact the plot, so make your voice known! I hope you grow attached to the characters I have in my head and enjoy the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was June. I sat on the porch, watching a cyclist as he sped towards me down the hill of concrete. In California, the roads were so steep cars seemed to appear driving straight into the sky. But, on days like today when the sun beat down and the sweat dripped down my spine, someone would brave the ride. And he did. He was strange, surely someone who was never given a second glance. I couldn’t tear my eyes away. I held my breath as he tipped down and down and then everything seemed to stand still. He lifted his arms from the handles and held them up to his sides. His head tipped back and I could see his eyes close. I believed he would take off, lift from the bike and take to the skies. My eyes ripped away as a horn honked and the inevitable happened. He fell. I didn’t remember standing. Or rushing over to him. Suddenly he was an arm’s stretch away. I didn’t consider how it would look, me standing above him with my hair askew, face oily from sweat, and my shirt dampened. He looked at me as I stood there without saying anything. I should have helped him up. Should have offered to right his red and rusted bike for him. Instead I watched him scrape the pavement from his hands, the line of blood flow from his eyebrow down his cheek. His hair matched his eyes, both the same brown that had lightened from the summer sun.</p><p>“You were going to fly.” It came out as a whisper. From the ground, he met my gaze with brows together with confusion. “I know it. I felt it. Don’t give up.” A slow grin broke across his face. I knew he understood. I turned and headed back to the house.</p><p>***</p><p>My grandfather was in the study surrounded by walls of books. The walls were arched and mounted a large window facing the yard. Dust floated and caught the sunlight. I thought about how most of it was dead skin. Grandfather sneezed and sent a spray to join the particles. Gross.</p><p>“Child, why are you here?” His voice rattled deep within his chest. I envisioned his ribs vibrating along with it.</p><p>“I don’t want to go.”</p><p>“You must. I don’t have much longer. You can’t be left alone.”</p><p>“I’m turning twenty, Grandfather.”</p><p>“Yet you are still so young, so full of magic. I will not have it tainted by the weight of this old man’s debts. You will be sent to my brother. He will care for you.” His pale eyes pierced me, silencing the protests on my lips. With great difficulty, I managed to sit down. I wanted to scream.</p><p>His hair was thinner, but managed to curl nonetheless. Were all old men’s eyebrows so bushy? He always wore a suit. Neat and sharp, a pocket watch's chain loose across his chest. He was handsome when he was young, and strong. His red hair faded to grey but his build remained. I had his curls and his eyes, but the similarities ended there. He was a warrior, out of place in California. His home was now a shadow of the castle he once occupied in Scotland. It felt wrong to go there without him.</p><p>“Annie.” I turned to him. “Promise me you will go. It’s important.”</p><p>“Of course, Grandfather. I promise, but I’m not happy about it.” He smiled grimly.</p><p>“You don’t have to be happy now, my child. But you will be.”</p><p>***</p><p>It wasn’t long after that talk that he passed away. The funeral was to be held in Scotland, and I was left to mourn on my own until then. I dreaded every moment I spent packing, awaiting the day Great Uncle Fergus would arrive to collect me. Most of the rooms in the house had been locked for years, but now the rest had furniture covered with sheets prepared to gather layers of dust until the next family came. Only my room was left. Up in the attic there was a slight draft, but I loved the seclusion. I was tucked away in my own little cave of books and drawings. Pins holding the sketches clinked as they fell into a jar while I peeled the paper from the walls. Once they were bare, I began placing books into boxes. Each one was wrapped in old newspapers to protect them from the flight to come.</p><p>Panic bubbled up inside me as the idea of leaving my home settled in. Without Grandfather it wasn’t much of a home in the sense that I felt I belonged, but it was familiar at least. I had no idea what awaited me in Scotland. Grandfather had mentioned his brother and the castle in the Highlands, just north of Inverness. Old fashioned and quite behind on the times, we never took photos and Grandfather had none to show me.</p><p>Great Uncle Fergus had sent an assistant to help buy the plane tickets and arrange for the luggage to be sent over on the flight. She had been bubbly in a way that seemed fake, a front put on by the money in her salary.</p><p>According to Google, the weather was good in Scotland for the summer months. I don’t know who decided that when the local average was at least 30 degrees colder than California. I had tried to look up where I would be living, but none of the photos had done it justice. Most shots were blurry or taken from half a mile out. Aspen and birch trees scattered the grounds and wide expanses of grassed fields had been dotted with multicolored sheep. I wondered if I would see any.</p><p>My new cellphone dinged as a message was delivered. Before now I had never needed one, and it was pretty empty outside of the gallery. Once I had figured out how the camera worked, I walked around photographing everything I could before it was time to leave. Spider webs in the large glass windows, wildflowers in the overgrown yard, pieces of colored glass from old stained windows on the stone walkway winding through the tall grasses. I had one of Grandfather, the only one I had been brave enough to take. He was seated in an armchair beside the study’s window, a book cradled in his hands and his eyes cast down to the pages. He had small spectacles perched at the end of his nose and the light from outside outlined his profile. It had seemed unearthly.</p><p>I checked the message and saw it was a confirmation alert for the morning’s flight. Small numbers at the top of the screen told me it was two in the morning. I had five hours. With a glance at the scattered boxes, I knew I’d be ready whether I liked it or not. I debated unpacking in protest, declaring my legal adulthood, and staying in California. Besides being a total waste of money, it was an extremely childish idea. I wrapped another book and taped the box shut.</p><p>***</p><p>He found me on the floor surrounded by boxes and a single backpack. I couldn’t tell if I had managed to sleep. Broad shoulders silently filled my doorway and made the room half its size. I probably looked feral, unwashed and haggard. All of a sudden I felt feral. Great Uncle Fergus stepped towards me and I scrunched into a ball. No.</p><p>“Come. We have a flight to catch.” No. “Annie.” No.</p><p>He crouched and took hold of my arms. I writhed, trying to tear myself away from him. The panic was back, overflowing and I just couldn’t go.</p><p>“I can’t.” I gasped.</p><p>“You can.” He stopped trying to pull me to my feet and crushed me to his chest. The embrace was suffocating yet comforting all at once. “He’s gone. He’s gone Annie, but you’re going to be okay.” I stayed there shaking for a moment, then felt awkward. He probably knew. He didn’t say anything. Just stood and waited for me to collect myself. “I’ll send someone up for the boxes.” I slipped my bag over my shoulder and followed him down the stairs.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” I managed when we sat in the car. He simply grunted. It was such an oddly familiar thing to do. Something Grandfather did. A small piece of me warmed. I’m going to be okay. I peeked over at my grandfather’s brother. He was younger than Grandfather, hair not yet faded. His curls were dark and full, his jaw was wide and strong. Unlike Grandfather, Great Uncle Fergus wore casual clothes. Working clothes. A closer look revealed freckles on his face, arms, and hands. I was sure they were everywhere else. Dirt graced the underside of his short fingernails, mirroring mine. I wondered how it got there. If he had sheep he tended, fields he worked in.</p><p>“You need a bath.” I felt my cheeks flush as he glanced at my tangled hair and the grimy lines across my face. Dusty house. Gross, dirty house. Home. No. Not anymore. Home was in Scotland. Right? I pulled out the one book I didn’t pack and hoped it would get me through the fifteen hour flight ahead of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Modern Castles and Green Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A quick update since I had some extra time. Until I figure out a schedule for updates, I plan to post after about 4 pages of story. Please bear with the shorter chapters for now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My muscles were stiff from sitting in the plane’s cabin seat for so long. I had been lucky enough to grab one by the window, but the chair’s design was for everything but human comfort. Great Uncle Fergus had barely fit in one, his legs having spent most of the flight jammed against the chair in front of him. A gust of cold air rushed into the temporary hallway leading into the airport. My nose scrunched against it. Wasn’t it supposed to be summer? </p><p>Neither of us had any luggage, so we headed straight to the pick up section of the drive in front of the building. A car waited for us. It hit me how wealthy my great uncle must be. A strange development after a life of necessity-based living with Grandfather. A man in a suit opened the door for me, holding out his hand. I glanced quizzically at Great Uncle Fergus. </p><p>“Your bag. If you’d like, he’ll put it in the trunk.”</p><p>“No thank you,” I started. “Uhm.” The man smiled. </p><p>“Name’s Frederick, miss.” </p><p>“No thank you, Frederick.” I sat in the seat. “Oh, I’m Annie.” </p><p>“A pleasure to meet you, Annie.” The door closed with a gentle click. Great Uncle Fergus opened his own door and climbed into the front seat. Frederick slipped behind the wheel with such ease I knew he’d been doing it for a long time. The car roared to life and I turned to look out the window. I watched as the landscape turned from cobblestone houses on cramped streets to empty land and rolling hills. </p><p>Outside of town, the shops disappeared and the people were few and far between. What I saw was mostly green. Light green, dark green, yellowed green, and other infinite combinations. It was hard to tell much else in the dark. We had arrived in the evening and I was exhausted. </p><p>We turned onto a long drive leading up to the house. Well, ‘the castle’ would be more accurate. We passed what looked like a large stable, then after a moment a barn. There were no fences to indicate animals, yet I knew there must be some. </p><p>“Do you have sheep, Great Uncle Fergus?” He wrinkled his nose as if there was a foul smell. </p><p>“Do not call me such a mouthful. Fergus, or Uncle. Hell, even ‘sir’ would be better.” He took my silence as understanding. “As for your question, yes. I have four hundred Shetland, one hundred Ronaldsay, and two hundred Blacknose.” </p><p>“I’m not sure which ones those are.” I muttered. My talents with the internet had been below average, and there was no service out here on my new phone. </p><p>“We will take a walk in the morning, then.” He hmphed to himself mostly, satisfied with my curiosity. </p><p>“Yes, Uncle.” </p><p>***</p><p>“My brother requested this room be yours. I’m not quite sure what he was thinking. It has to be one of the smallest in the castle.”  We had climbed many stairs and I had no idea where I was. The castle had been updated with modern technology and facilities within the last few years. I remember Grandfather scoffing at the disregard for the historic beauty of candle light in dark corridors. Uncle opened the large wooden door- a paradox that he should make it look small- and entered the room. When I followed him in, my breath stilled in my chest. </p><p>The once cold looking stone walls had been decorated with floating wooden shelves. Plants were tucked within cracks in the rock and a lone window with a built in bench at the far end of the room. My bed wasn’t huge, rather quaint and cozy. A few strands of hanging lights reached across the ceiling. The bedding was new, but my quilt sat atop the comforter. Pushed against the wall beside the window was a wooden desk with custom drawers and shelving. A beautiful rug, soft to the touch, covered most of the floor. Unpacked boxes were stacked to the side, books and knick knacks waiting to be welcomed into the space. </p><p>“He had a few specifications. I hope they’re to your liking.” </p><p>“It’s perfect.” I choked. My eyes filled and my throat burned. Grandfather had given me the room in the tower. He treated me like a princess, even when he wasn’t here. I pinched myself and turned to Uncle. “Thank you. This is more than enough.” </p><p>“It gets colder at night, especially in the winter. I had extra blankets brought up since there isn’t a fireplace. I may have one installed before the weather changes.” He ran his hands over his sides, a gesture that looked foreign and anxious. It seemed out of place for a man as strong as he was. He cleared his throat. “Well. You should sleep. Life begins early here.” I nodded and watched as he turned and left, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>As tired as I was, I wanted to free my books from their boxes before sleeping. I found a trash bin by the desk and set it close to me while I unwrapped the novels. I stacked them on the shelves, organizing them accordingly. Once I finished, I realized there was no closet. I glanced around and my eyes landed on an armoire with beautiful carvings etched into the wood. I didn’t really examine them, choosing to hang up and put away what clothing I had brought with me. Only after that did I lay down. Curled up with my quilt, I let sleep take me. </p><p>*** </p><p>
  <em> I opened my eyes, feeling my cheek pressed against the earth. I had fallen asleep in the yard again. Yet when I pushed myself up, I did not see the familiar garden from home. Beneath my fingers were clumps of moss, and when I leaned forward, I saw a pond. A sharp pain pricked my shoulder. My hand raced to touch it, a natural reflex, only to meet an obstacle. The obstacle had green eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t move.” He growled. A dagger pressed to my neck and my wrist locked in his grasp, I gaped at the man. “First things first. Name.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Annie. Annie Mackay.” His brows shot up.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re a Scot.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My grandfather was.” I amended. “Who are you? Where am I?” He eyed me skeptically.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you mind who I am. As for this place, it’s somewhere you should not be.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why?” I demanded, beginning to feel more annoyed as the surprise dwindled.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is sacred ground. And you, Annie Mackay, are trespassing.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sacred? As in holy?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As in protected.” The knife moved from my neck to the base of my spine. He released my wrist. “You’re coming with me, nice and easy. I’ll escort you out, dead or alive, so best behave.” We started towards the treeline, mostly birch. Familiar trees were a good sign. I stumbled and hissed as the point of the blade pierced my skin through the nightgown I wore.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry.” He mumbled. Before I could snap at him, a light whizzed past my face. A second joined it, both hovering next to my ear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She is she.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Must be she.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Keep moving.” I stumbled again as the man shoved me from behind. The voices tinkled again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He is not needed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She bleeds.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He be dead.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dead?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” He questioned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t hear them?” Tinkling laughter echoed in my ears.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah. Not gonna work. Keep going.” I ducked to avoid a branch, trying to watch where I was going while straining to see where the voices were coming from. The lights shot past again. Small eyes met mine. I was definitely dreaming.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The creature was almost elfin, a faint glow around its body. Pointed ears and, seeing the less than friendly smile, teeth. Only it was plant-like. Arms and legs sprouting, wings folding to the shape of falling leaves. Its partner was almost identical save the lack of  tufted hair. The two of them flew out of sight once more. A chill ran down my spine. Ignoring the weapon at my back, I turned around.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why did you stop?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They’re going to hurt you.” He blanched.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who? There’s nobody else-” Blood coated nearby blades of grass as the man’s cheek opened. His eyes widened. “You can see them. Hear them.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your cheek!” He knocked my hand away.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re her. Aren’t you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She is she.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She is home.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I shook my head to get rid of the ringing.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t understand. Who am I supposed to be?” His mouth opened but the words were drowned out as the ringing increased. I was surrounded by blinding light.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p><p>I woke again, this time in the tower. Birds chirped on the ledge of the window. Dreams. I shivered. Dreams did not feel like that. They didn’t sound like that. But the dream would have to wait. I needed to pee, and I didn’t know where the bathroom was. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baths, Bubbles, and Transparent Robes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today my cat hopped the fence and that naturally means I hopped it after her. I am NOT a cat, and I did not land on my feet. <br/>Comments and feedback are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I unplugged my phone and woke the screen, searching for Uncle’s number. He answered on the fourth ring. </p>
<p>“Mackay.” He sounded as if he had been sleeping. I glanced at the wall clock I had hung and saw it was four in the morning. </p>
<p>“Uncle, it’s Annie.” </p>
<p>“What is it?” He grumbled. </p>
<p>“Well,” My voice peeped. “I wasn’t truly shown around when we arrived.”</p>
<p>“You woke me up for a tour?” </p>
<p>“Not exactly.” I paused, embarrassed. My legs crossed even tighter. “Uncle, I have to go to the bathroom.” Stunned silence hung in the air. </p>
<p>“I’ll send someone to you right away.” He sputtered. I felt my face burn as red as my hair as the call ended. </p>
<p>A beautiful woman knocked and entered my room. She was taller than I was, her hair tucked into an intricate braid. She wore a conservative maid uniform, long black dress donned with a white apron. It showed nothing and yet accented her curves perfectly. I shrunk into the nightgown I wore, painfully aware of my lack of a chest. </p>
<p>“Miss Annie, please come with me.” As I followed her down the corridor, I tried to memorize how many rooms I passed to get to the bathroom. She must have noticed me looking and began to tell me what those rooms were for. Storage, mostly, if they weren’t empty. One was Uncle’s old study, and his old bedroom. Curiosity filled me. What kind of room did he once have? </p>
<p>Finally, at the end of the hall, we reached the bathroom. I opened the door and stepped into the future. Uncle spared no expense in updating certain aspects of the castle. Bathrooms must have been included under that umbrella and I was so very grateful. The floor was made of tan marble slabs, grey flecks accented by the stone walls. Two large windows with intricate tile work surrounding them bordered the huge tub. A vanity was against the wall, and a lounge chair rested on the opposite side of the room. Towel racks hung red cloth, the corners embroidered with a golden ‘M’ in fancy script. The toilet was tucked inside a half wall, not totally disconnected from the room, but enough to hide what was important. A door leading outside was draped in transparent cloth to prevent anyone from seeing inside. Wait. </p>
<p>“There are things outside on the third floor?” I asked. </p>
<p>“It’s a balcony with an outdoor sauna and shower. Mr. Mackay wanted you to have the best of the best.” </p>
<p>“Uncle did this? For <em> me </em>?” I couldn’t keep the astonishment from my face. The maid smiled at me kindly. </p>
<p>“Yes, Miss Annie. Now, I will let you use the restroom on your own, but come find me when you’re finished and I’ll help you run a bath. It should help you sleep comfortably.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” The maid left quickly and I was thankful. My bladder was going to burst. After I’d finished and washed my hands, I poked my head out into the hall. “Uhm.”</p>
<p>“You can call me Ethel, Miss Annie.” She was standing straight, her hands folded, the perfect picture of grace. </p>
<p>“I’m all done, Ethel.” She opened the door the rest of the way and ushered me inside. After locking it behind her, she guided me towards a screen I had glanced at. “What is this for?”</p>
<p>“You change behind it. That way nobody can see. I am the only one here today, but I thought you might feel more comfortable. There should be a robe hanging up for you.” My heart pounded in my chest. What did she mean ‘today,’ and why would I need a robe for a bath? I stood behind the screen and nervously slipped the straps of the night gown from my shoulders. It slid to the ground. The robe Ethel had mentioned was silk, almost sheer. It was soft against my skin. “Are you ready, Miss Annie?” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t even look like I’m wearing clothes, Ethel.” </p>
<p>“You won’t be wearing it long. It’s really just a courtesy, in my opinion.” I hesitated, then came out from behind it with my arms wrapped around myself. </p>
<p>Ethel kneeled beside the tub as water gushed from the spigot. I climbed the steps up to the porcelain bowl. It looked like a small swimming pool. </p>
<p>“Shall I add bubbles?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” I said without hesitation. I needed the extra layer between me and the large room. I saw Ethel’s mouth quirk. She must have thought I was childish, needing help finding the bathroom and starting a bath. She never said anything, though. Instead, as embarrassing as it was, she held my hand as I stepped down into the bath while pulling the robe from my shoulders at the same time. The water was warm and seeped into my bones, warming the cold I didn’t know I had inside. </p>
<p>“Would you like my help washing?” One of her hands held a cloth, the other a bar of soap. </p>
<p>“No! Er, no, thank you. I can wash myself.” I muttered sheepishly, my eyes meeting hers over my shoulder. She smiled and placed them at the edge of the marble steps. </p>
<p>“I understand. The shower is right out those doors if you feel like you need to rinse off after. Shampoo and conditioner is there on the ledge. Call out for me if you need anything.” I heard her footsteps retreat and the door click shut behind her. Was it customary for a maid to bathe people? I sat on the built in seat and moaned, feeling the tension leave my muscles. Bubbles drifted across the top of the bathwater and I gathered some to my chest to hide myself. The water level stopped mid-breast, making my nipples look obscene as they bobbed half in and half out of the water. I was alone in the room, but I still felt exposed. </p>
<p>As I washed my skin, the water darkened and reminded me of how dirty I had been when I’d gotten here. It felt really good to lather my scalp, untangling the knots and scrubbing off the dust and grime I had collected. I dunked my head to rinse the shampoo, letting myself dive into the deep basin. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em> I opened my eyes and grimaced internally. Had I been that dirty to make the water look like this? I surfaced, remembering Ethel’s mention of rinsing off in the shower. It sounded good now that… I trailed off, immediately alarmed. I was no longer in the bath. My feet stood in soft sand, water lapped at my waist, and mossy banks loomed around me. I heard a gasp behind me and jerked around to see familiar green eyes.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re… Ahem.” His cheeks flushed crimson and I realized with horror that I was naked. I dropped to my knees in the water and covered myself with my arms.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Don’t look, you pervert!” He gawked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m the pervert? You’re the one in the middle of the forest buck naked.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I was in the bath, not here. I don’t know how I got here.” I paused. “Why are you here?” The man’s face flashed with something like guilt.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I was hoping to find you. You vanished, and this was the last place you were, so.” It was then I remembered.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You said I was someone. Who did you mean?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “The Fairy Queen.” He had said it so bluntly I almost believed him. He didn’t smile. Just looked at me with serious eyes.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You can’t be serious.” There wasn’t time for him to answer. The flickering creatures appeared again and, after laughing those tinkling laughs, pushed him into the pond. He gave a shout and flailed quite ungracefully. The weight of his body hit me and sent me deeper into the water. In the chaos of the bubbles I saw a woman. She was gorgeous, even with just a glimpse, seemingly part of the water that surrounded her. She smiled, and once again, I was blinded by bright light.  </em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I broke the water, coughing up what happened to make its way into my lungs. My eyes saw the arched ceiling of the castle bathroom. My gasps subsided, and I pushed myself up onto the seat in the water. What the actual hell was that? How did I see him when I wasn’t dreaming? Dreaming. I must have fallen asleep in the tub and almost drowned. Logically, that explanation made more sense. Once I stepped out of the tub, I reached down to pick up the robe Ethel had folded on the ledge. </p>
<p>“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!” A surprised squawk came from behind me. I almost screamed. I clutched the robe to my chest and faced- Whoa. What. The. Fuck. Green Eyes was drenched, wide-eyed, and <em> right there </em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Women of the Lake and Bathwater Portals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoop! Another short update. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” I exclaimed. He stared at me, his mouth forming a small “oh.” We stayed that way for a heartbeat, taking each other in. His head turned on a swivel checking out the room. He must have been feeling the way I did when I appeared at the pond. Any sympathy faded when his eyes came to rest back on me, specifically my breasts. “Excuse me, eyes up here.” They flicked up to my gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. You’re just. Naked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not, I have a robe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That garment is made of translucent fibers, Annie.” He growled, sending a shiver down my spine. There was no way he turned me on. I refused to allow the warmth to spread. His gaze darkened and I I knew he noticed. My feet instinctively propelled me backwards as he sloshed through the water and moved to stand in front of me. My back hit the screen, preventing me from retreating further. The last time we had been this close, he had been behind me. And I’d been wearing clothes. He just stood there and let me take him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taller than I thought he was, his chin tipped down to watch my face. Like Uncle and Grandfather, this man was large. I knew if I touched his broad chest I’d find nothing but hard muscle. Not that I would touch him, of course. His dark hair was longer than Uncle’s, strands fell across his forehead and down the back of his neck. He wore a loose shirt with ties undone at the neck, exposing tanned skin. It bared the top of his chest and I noticed a sprinkling of dark chest hairs. His pants looked more like… was that a kilt? The question went as fast as it came when I finally noticed the bulge at the front of the cloth. My eyes shot back to his face and I could feel my cheeks flush. He smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.” His voice rumbled. My heart pounded in my chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know who you are.” He leaned in, his mouth at my earlobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malcomb. Malcomb Mackenzie.” I gasped when his hand slid across my bare hip. “So soft.” His other hand snaked up to grip the hair at the base of my neck, tilting my face to his. I moaned against his lips, eyes half lidded. His tongue ran over my lower lip and my mouth parted for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Annie?” We both jumped as a knock sounded at the door. Ethel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” I called, shoving Malcomb off me and slipping the robe on all the way. I pretended not to hear his groan of disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you finished? I brought you a change of clothes from your room. I thought you’d like something clean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One moment please.” I herded Malcomb towards the toilet. He would be hidden if he ducked. I told him as much and he nodded. “I’ll come get you later if I leave. Stay put.” I whispered. He grunted in reluctant agreement. I rushed back by the tub. “Come in.” Ethel swept into the room, clothes stacked in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have interesting taste, Miss Annie. I was quite surprised.” Confused, I held out my hands to accept the garments. When I saw the red lace I knew what she meant. I had forgotten about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandfather never took me to buy undergarments. He had someone choose for me after I was measured. I had no say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they’re beautiful, but I will agree, this doesn’t strike me as you. I would have suggested green.” I swallowed, wondering if she knew about Malcomb’s green eyes. “Now, get dressed. I trust you can find your way back?” I nodded. “Good. I will take your dirty clothes down to be washed and fetch you in the morning for breakfast.” She left once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re listening.” I called out. “Don’t come out until I say.” I waited. “Malcomb?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever you say, princess.” I stepped into the red lace panties, then slipped on the matching bralette. Probably trying to be kind, Ethel had brought me another nightgown. It was more than the robe, but I craved the security of a shirt and pants. I let the robe fall from my shoulders and moved to pull the black silk over my head. Hands glided across my stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malcomb,” I gasped. “What are you doing?” He didn’t answer and pressed kisses to the back of my neck instead. “Malcomb, wait.” One of his wandering hands dipped between my legs, another travelling upwards to squeeze my breast. My legs felt like mush, but I tried to regain my senses. “Stop, we need to think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t think about anything except your naked body. Although, I do like these.” The elastic of the panties snapped as he pulled the band. Arousal sent heat to my lower belly and I knew I was wet. “I saw you so many times. In the pond, water dripping from those pink nipples. In here, everything bare to me. That scrap of fabric you called a robe showed me everything and nothing, like cruel magic.” He let go of my breast and fisted my curls, my head tilted back to bare my neck to his hot mouth. The hand between my legs teased the lace, sliding slowly across the red triangle. My chest heaved with pants and my knees threatened to buckle. I’d never been touched like this before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malcomb,” I pleaded, for what I couldn’t tell. “Malcomb, wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lass as beautiful as you should know what comes next.” I froze, understanding dawning on me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malcomb, I’m a virgin.” It was his turn to freeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been with anyone before.” His hands fell away and a mixture of relief and disappointment washed over me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.” He whispered to himself. I turned to face him, my fingers gripping the silk nightgown tightly. He knew I wasn’t lying. “A maiden. How old are you, Annie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nineteen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ve never been with anyone? Ever?” I shook my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ in heaven.” Malcomb ran his hands over his face and pinned me with a look of guilt. “You must think me a brute. I just assumed, being a woman and all, you’d have had. Well. Experience.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” I whispered. “I… I liked it.” He groaned, burying his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me such things or I’ll ravish you, here and now.” After a moment, he held out his hand. I offered the only thing I had. “Lift your arms.” I did, noticing his pained moan when the movement caused my breasts to lift. The gown slid down into place along with his hands. His thumbs lingered on my pointed nipples. “Why do all of your clothes show so much and yet not enough?” My cheeks flushed at his appreciation. We both took a moment to breathe, trying to recollect our thoughts. “So, where the hell is this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bathroom.” He laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gathered that. It’s different from what I’m used to but, recognizable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scotland?” I offered. He visibly relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Then I’m still home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re from Scotland?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I live in the mountains near Ullapool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know where that is.” I admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a Scot and you don’t know Scotland?” He questioned, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you already,” I fidgeted. “My grandfather was.” He didn’t press and I was grateful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan, princess?” I rolled my eyes at his new nickname for me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came in through the water, so maybe you can go back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even going to tell you how crazy that sounds.” I glared at him and he took a step back, arms raised in surrender. “Okay, I’ll try it.” We walked back to the tub and I waited on the top step while he shook his limbs loose. “You know, this is way too big for you. A ton of wasted space.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more outside.” He gave me a look that said I wasn't helping my case. I shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I just jump?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worth a shot.” I reassured, even though it seemed like a stretch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here goes.” He cannon-balled into the tub. I searched for the familiar bright light, the creatures, or the water woman. Nothing. Instead, Malcomb surfaced and grimaced at me. “Looks like I’m stuck with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like I’m stuck with you.” I muttered. A yawn hit me, reminding me it was the middle of the night. Malcomb stepped out of the tub and looked down at his clothes now wetter than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you have anything for me?” I walked over and reached for one of the towels hanging on the rack, offering it to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best I’ve got for now. I might have more in my room.” His eyebrows raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to bring me to your room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it isn’t the greatest idea, but I know you’ll be a gentleman.” It came out as more of an accusation. He grunted, but nodded. “I can hang up your wet clothes, but you need to wear that. If you drip down the hall Ethel will know something is up. I was already drying off when she was here.” I wasn’t sure his eyes could get any wider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. Want me. To go to your room with you.” I nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Naked?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I hesitated, considering all other options, then nodded again. “Well fuck. As if blue balls weren’t enough, I’ve got to leave them like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you need the room…” I started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. I’ll be alright.” He started stripping and I wondered if I would be alright. I turned around to give him privacy, and to keep myself from drooling. To busy myself, I walked to the tub and leaned over to yank on the chain attached to the plug holding in the water. “Show me that pretty ass one more time and I swear I’ll devour you.” I straightened quickly, not wanting him to make good on that threat. He had the towel wrapped low on his waist, leaving the rest bare and looking oh so good. “Lead the way, princess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” I mumbled. This was going to be a long night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Naked Men and Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of background information important for the plot, but you don't need to memorize anything. I'll be repeating things now and again to refresh. Please enjoy, and remember: Comments and Kudos are appreciated. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We slunk down the hall and tiptoed into my bedroom. Malcomb walked around, marveling at the few things I now owned. His eyes snagged on the sketches I hung up on the wall by the desk. </p>
<p>“Did you do these?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Yes.” He let out a low whistle and pulled one down.</p>
<p>“Where did you get the inspiration?” </p>
<p>“Dreams, mostly. When I’m asleep or daydreaming, sometimes they just. Appear.” </p>
<p>“Annie, these are fairies.” I rolled my eyes at him. </p>
<p>“Sure they are.” Even as I spoke, I remembered the little creatures I had seen at the pond. They were pinned to the wall, a 2D charcoal rendition I had glimpsed in a dream sometime in the past years. I walked up to it, trying to find some detail out of place to tell me they weren’t the same. I couldn’t. The only thing missing was the bell-like laughter. How had I known? Maybe I was going crazy. Malcomb had felt real enough, but would he be for someone else? When I looked at him again, he was sitting on the window bench, a drawing in each hand. “You really know what they are.” </p>
<p>“Yes,” He confirmed. “I do.” He showed me the sketch of the woman I had drawn, faded at the edges as if she were too blurred to see clearly. “She is an ashray, a lady of the water. Some say she is ugly and cruel, some say she is beautiful and like a mermaid of compassion. There are times she appears as animals, but always shows herself as water.” He turned to the other, his mouth pressed into a grim line. “This is a dark fae, called Cu Sith or Black Angus, who appears as a big black dog with yellow eyes. It only shows itself when someone is going to die. Most never live long enough to find out what else it can do after it crosses their path.” I shivered at Malcomb’s cold tone. </p>
<p>“And these?” I asked, pointing to the two flying creatures who caused so much mischief. He sniffed, his fingers tracing the scab healing on his cheek. </p>
<p>“Damned Aos Si. Pixies. They’re trouble, but usually don’t mess with humans.” </p>
<p>“They did that, to your cheek.”</p>
<p>“I figured.” </p>
<p>“You couldn’t see them? Or hear them?”  Malcomb shook his head and I wondered what that meant about me. “You said I was the Fairy Queen. What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“Nobody else can see them Annie, and you dream of them.”</p>
<p>“And you.” I added. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“When we first met I had gone to bed. I was seeing you in a dream.” I explained. </p>
<p>“And the second time was the bath?” He asked. I nodded. “I’ve never heard of someone doing that before. Not even one of the fair folk.”</p>
<p>“Fair folk?” Malcomb nodded. </p>
<p>“Most of these creatures hate humans, and they definitely hate being called fairies. They prefer fair folk, among a few other things. It varies depending on where you go.” I moved to sit on my bed, listening. “Northern Scotland and England share more in common when it comes to mythology. Southern Scotland has different names for the same species, but sometimes the folk really do appear differently. I’m not sure if it’s to cause discord or because of a change in geography.” He sighed, pulling a leg up to his chest. I gulped as what looked to be a mile of leg and thigh came to view. “As for you finding me by seemingly teleporting, I have no answers.” </p>
<p>“You said you lived by Ullapool?” </p>
<p>“Aye. Where are we now?” </p>
<p>“Somewhere by Inverness.” </p>
<p>“Then I live about an hour northwest of here.” I blinked. </p>
<p>“An hour? That’s all?” Malcomb smirked at me and I looked away, hating the way I sounded so eager. </p>
<p>“Annie.” He growled out my name, putting on a dark twist it’d never had. I didn’t have to see him to know he walked closer. He stalked across the stone floor until his feet padded over my soft rug. I could hear the difference, and knew when he stopped. The hair on his shins tickled mine as my legs hung over the side of the bed. His fingers tilted my chin to meet his green gaze. “Annie.” He repeated, as if it were a question. Malcomb’s expression was hungry and I melted into his hand to answer him, cheek pressed into his touch. I heard my breathing change and wondered if it would always be this way with him. So immediate. I gasped as my back hit the mattress, then slid into a moan as his mouth covered mine. </p>
<p>“Malcomb?” I panted. His hands slid up my sides, fingers gentle as he hovered over me. </p>
<p>“Yes, Annie?” A shiver passed through me as his breath tickled my ear. </p>
<p>“What is your house like?” He chuckled, grip tightening under my rib cage. </p>
<p>“It certainly isn’t as lavish as a castle.” I pinched his arm and he hissed. He rolled over to his side and I rolled to mine to face him. “I live in a field, just outside of the forest. Modest living, modest man.”</p>
<p>“What do you do?”  </p>
<p>“You mean for a job?” I nodded. “I’m an architect. I design buildings, bridges, and such. Everything down to light posts and everything up to skyscrapers.” </p>
<p>“That’s really cool. I could never get a hang of schematics. I prefer two dimensions.” He raised a brow at me. </p>
<p>“You tried to learn 3D modeling and schematics?” I shrugged one shoulder. </p>
<p>“Where I lived I had a lot of books, but no internet.” His fingers traced my face idly and I smiled at him, feeling proud I could impress him. “How did an architect come to know so much about Scottish mythology?” Malcomb looked away sheepishly. </p>
<p>“At first, just bedtime stories. Common knowledge. But,” He turned back to me. “After I met you? Hours on Google.”  </p>
<p>“I must be crazy. I just met you. Plus there’s the whole fairies thing. Am I crazy for not feeling scared?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” I pinched him again at his answer, then tucked myself under the covers. </p>
<p>“We’ve got to figure out how to get you home, Malcomb.” It would be hard to sneak him out when I barely knew the castle, let alone Scotland. </p>
<p>“We could always try the bath again.” He offered, wagging his eyebrows at me. My eyes rolled at him playfully. </p>
<p>“Something has been bothering me.” I said softly. He sighed and rolled to his back. </p>
<p>“Ask away, princess.” </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you freaked out?” </p>
<p>“How do you mean?” I squirmed, uncertain if I should press further. He’s naked and in your bed, not much else that could make it worse. I took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“You just seem so unphased. Yeah, you were shocked in the beginning but now? You seem comfortable enough to flirt and make advances. You aren’t scared? Worried?” There was a long pause before he spoke. </p>
<p>“Maybe I dreamt about you before. The way you dream about the folk. You just feel familiar, so I forget I’m somewhere far away due to mysterious reasons.” He wriggled his fingers at me in a mockingly spooky gesture. </p>
<p>“And naked.” I added. He scowled at me. </p>
<p>“Which is not my fault, by the way. You’re the one who pulled me through the invisible portal.” </p>
<p>“Actually,” I started. “The pixies pushed you in. And the ashray enjoyed it.” It was his turn to roll his eyes. </p>
<p>“Get some rest, Annie. Your maid will be coming soon to fetch you for breakfast.” He glanced around. “And I will be needing a place to hide.” A yawn smacked my lips and my eyelids suddenly felt much heavier. </p>
<p>“Malcomb?” I murmured. </p>
<p>“Yes, Annie?”</p>
<p>“How old are you?” He sniffed. </p>
<p>“I’m 22. I thought I said that.” I didn’t answer, sleep quickly washing over me. My last thoughts were of how he looked older than he was. Probably the facial hair. “Sleep well, Annie Mackay.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead as I drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Riding Boots and Twisted Humor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I know it's been a while. I've been reworking my work schedule and in turn, my sleep schedule. I will have another chapter ready. This one gave me some writer's block...</p><p>*Over 100 hits! Thank you so much~ Kudos and comments are appreciated. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By time Ethel had come to call me for breakfast, Malcomb had disappeared. I tried my best to catch a glimpse of him as I dressed, or rather, Ethel dressed me. No matter how much I protested, she tutted away any words I had to say. She put me in a simple white blouse and selected my black jeans with the patched pocket to accompany it. I chose to wear boots and she gave me a questioning look, though she didn’t protest. I thought I caught a glimpse of green eyes peering from the darkened corner at the end of the hall, but Ethel whisked me away before I could peer further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led me down stairways, taking the time Uncle had not to show me where everything was. My room was on the third floor due to special demands, mainly the tower. The floor had been used by Uncle and Grandfather as boys, their rooms large and comfortable, preserved and dusted each week. Much of the third floor was empty as Ethel had said the night before. Used mostly for storage. The second floor housed family members I had yet to meet. It held a beautiful chapel, decorated with stained glass windows like the ones Grandfather had in the garden. Uncle’s study was there as well. The first floor was mostly an entry hall that led into the dining area. Hidden behind stone was the kitchen, and to the other wing, the ballroom. I had half a mind to beg Ethel to let me see it, to let me glance at the ancient Scottish glory I knew had painted the walls of music and laughter. Instead, we entered the dining room and I caught the most mouthwatering scent I had ever had in my life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, Miss Annie. You’ll sit here. The others will be along shortly.” Ethel pulled out a chair next to the end of the table. I saw about eight other sets of tableware spaced out on the red table cloth. I sat quietly, wondering who would show up. Uncle was first, and he took the spot at the head of the table to my left. More people filed in in waves, depending on when they woke up or when they finished what they had been doing. I met my cousins, Lilla and Dougal. Lilla was six and had all of her teeth, and Dougal was four. He told me he too, had all his teeth, despite the obvious gap in the front. Their mother, Uncle’s daughter Sabrina, introduced herself as my aunt. She explained Dougal had been in a riding accident and lost his tooth bravely. Lilla hadn’t lost any, but she would soon. Sabrina’s husband did not join them, sending his servant to let them know he was on the phone with urgent business. That left two more people. I motioned for Ethel and she glided to my side, bending so I could speak into her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do all the people who live here have a maid?” I whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Miss Annie. Your Uncle Robert brought his own from their castle. They’re a bit more old fashioned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here, waiting on me?” She laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain it when I get you ready for your walk.” She left me, returning to the edge of the room to silently observe our meal. I hated it; wanted her to sit beside me and eat. Not that I didn’t enjoy Lilla, or her brother next to her. They were adorable in their own ways. Aunt Sabrina had a hard time keeping food off their faces. Lilla’s blonde curls dipped into the beans, and Dougal smeared grease from his fingers on his face. I had never really known what a Scottish breakfast was, nor did I know how appetizing it could be. Many platters were laid out on the table, covered in fried eggs, sausages, baked beans, black pudding, tattie scones, fried tomatoes, bacon, and toast. It was a lighter meal, according to everyone eating it. Lunch and dinner were supposedly much grander affairs. I made a mental note to ask Uncle if we could incorporate American breakfasts, too. French toast with peanut butter was the best start to any day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the corner of my eye, I saw someone enter the dining hall from the far wing, opposite of my side of the castle. He was younger than the other adults, around my age. I also saw a girl trailing in behind him. They were both beautiful people. He had red-brown curls, brown eyes, and a square jaw like all the Scottish men I had met so far. She had the same colored eyes and hair, as well as honey brown eyes. My first guess was siblings. I watched, stabbing a sausage with my fork, as he pulled out her chair and helped her take her place at the table. Unlike Uncle and Aunt Sabirna, these two dressed old fashioned. The woman wore an intricate teal gown, complete with lace cuffs and decorated bodice. Her possible brother sat beside her in what looked to be traditional Scottish Lord attire, kilt and all. The plaid was a deep green with teal crosslines and matched the woman’s dress. The man looked up and caught me staring. I looked away and shoved the sausage into my mouth awkwardly, praying I didn’t look like a chipmunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethel came and collected me and my plate, refusing to allow me to help in any way other than pushing in my chair. I hovered around her as she first stopped at the kitchen, then escorted me to the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” I wondered aloud, dragging my fingertips across the enormous family banners decorating the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spoke with Fergus about your limited wardrobe. He was oblivious to the horror I felt when I saw you had more boxes of books than clothing.” Ethel’s shoulders shivered with mock terror. Before I could complain, Ethel opened a package and held up riding boots. “You’re going to need these if you’re planning on attending the ride with Fergus today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was taking me for a walk.” I accepted them, wondering how she knew my size and what else she ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His idea of a walk around the grounds is one where the horses do the walking.” She tucked the slippers I had donned this morning under the bench beside the doorway. The riding boots were adorable, sleek black on the exterior with faded owls stitched into the insole. I appreciated the practicality, but the owls inside gave me warm fuzzies. It seemed Ethel noticed, shooting me a satisfied smirk. The rest of the outfit made me feel posh so only I took the riding pants, helmet, and jacket. I kept the blouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this, Miss Annie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say. Yours didn’t try to launch you off its back.” Ethel laughed, reaching for me as I slid down from the saddle. My horse was a black mare who had apparently been in heat. She had rushed ahead of Ethel and Uncle just to assert herself which meant aspen branches were no obstacle for her. I rubbed my cheek, the lashes still stinging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An unfortunate oversight. I won’t let it happen again.” Uncle stated, already leading his stallion back into the stables. We watched him as he walked away, though I noted Ethel watched longer than I did. She turned to me and spoke at the same time I did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how did you like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when have you been in love with Uncle?” We regarded one another, but I let her think of a response. “I liked it a lot. The cliffs were my favorite part.” They had been terrifying and yet beautiful, looming over the ocean below. Ethel nodded, considering me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” I shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stare at his butt, you’re the only maid in the castle that works for him, and you call him ‘Fergus.’” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” I started as she began to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” I called, jogging after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, Miss Annie. Any more and I’ll make sure the water running to your bathroom stays cold.” I shuddered at the idea of cold baths for the rest of my life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethel vanished as soon as we entered the castle, leaving no opportunity for questions. I made my way to my room and for the first time, I dreaded needing to climb so many stairs. It hadn’t been the first time I’d ridden a horse, but it had been a while since the last time. The smells were the same, though. I shucked my boots outside the door, then entered my room to come face to face with Malcomb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared the shit out of me.” I huffed. “What were you thinking? What if I’d been someone else?” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could smell you anywhere, princess.” I punched him in the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that you? In the hall this morning?” He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was lying in wait. Nobody comes up here, and it is quite sound proof.” I gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have tested it out.” My brows knit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? And more importantly, why?” Instead of answering, he pinched my nipple through my clothes. My breath hissed between my teeth. “What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Again, rather than answer with words, he used his fingers. Only this time, he twisted. “Ow!” I yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why.” Malcomb grinned at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are insane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insatiable.” The word came out as more of a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” He shot me a look that said he wouldn’t. “I need a bath.” His pupils dilated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Times and Serious Assholes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Exciting news, I may be getting a house!!! I don't want to jinx it so I'll just get it out here. I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for being so late to update. Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My muscles melted under Malcombs skilled fingers. I couldn’t stop the gasps and mewls that burst from my lips. </p><p>“God,” I groaned. “Please don’t stop.” He chuckled, moving his hands lower, lower, lower… “Oh yes, right there.” I moaned. The knot dissipated easily as he pressed his thumbs into my lower back muscles. I was laying on my stomach atop the lounge chair in the white marble bathroom receiving the most amazing massage from Malcomb. </p><p>“You ready to flip over?” He murmured into the cusp of my ear, sending a shiver up my spine. </p><p>“Nice try, bub. You’re not getting any until I know you’re not a sociopath or a symptom of my own insanity.” I tugged the robe up to cover my previously bare back and stood. My eyes flicked down to the obvious bulge tenting his kilt, then up to his smug expression. Arrogant son-of-a-gun knew I wanted to let my curiosity get the better of me. My brain kicked it in the ass. Think again. “I will, however, pay you back once I finish cleaning up.” </p><p>“I won’t hold you to it, princess. Just consider it a friendly gesture from a figment of your imagination.” He called after me as I padded across the smooth floor to the door leading outside. </p><p>Part of me was disappointed he didn’t follow. I chalked it up to not wanting to risk changing my mind. It was a little chilly even with the midday sun shining down on me, but the view took my breath away. Miles of rolling hills, the town tucked between them, a mountain range in the distance. So much green and yellow swirling together. Google didn’t do it justice. As I washed under the outdoor shower head, I began to wonder about Malcomb. As an architect, did he have constant projects? I decided to ask him as soon as I got out and dressed. Of course, that wasn’t what happened. </p><p>Malcomb was in the bath when I came back inside, his gloriously naked backside facing me. Buns of steel, slimmed waist, broad shoulders. I metaphorically wiped away my drool as he stood at the edge, waiting for the water to fill.</p><p>“Malcomb, what are you doing?” </p><p>“I’m taking a bath, what does it look like?” He answered without turning. Maybe I wanted him to. </p><p>“Malcomb?” Turn around. </p><p>“Annie?” He parroted back an octave higher. Please turn. </p><p>“Malcomb.” My voice dropped to a whisper. </p><p>“Annie.” He growled. “If you want to see me naked, you’re going to have to get wet.” Already am, a voice quipped. I smothered it. </p><p>“But I just showered. I don’t need-” My words stilled as he glanced over his shoulder, green eyes seeming to glow. </p><p>“Figure out what you need, princess. Until you do, I’m washing off the past couple of days.” Inch by inch I watched his naked butt disappear into the water. Don’t, my brain screamed. My feet propelled me forward anyway. I hope I don’t regret this. My toes curled over the ledge and Malcomb’s back dared me to leave. I bit my lip, hovering at the brink. I knew what would happen, what could happen. Was I ready? I didn’t even know this man. Maybe that was better, the voice peeped. I considered it and agreed. Even if I didn’t know Malcomb as well as I could, I knew him more than most of the others in my life. And goodness was he attractive. Mind made up, I let my foot break the surface of the water and the robe dropped to the ground before I changed my mind.</p><p>Malcomb waited until I was behind him to slowly turn around. His eyes bore into mine, each holding a promise I knew I was ready to accept. He must have found my answer in my face because he pulled me against him, my nipples hard against his even harder chest. </p><p>“You’re sure?” He demanded, his hand snaking up to grip the hair at the base of my skull. I leaned into the touch and felt my body soften in response. “Words, Annie.” His jaw clenched. “I need to hear you say it.” </p><p>“Yes,” I breathed. “I’m sure.” </p><p>His mouth crashed into mine, his grip in my hair tightening and tilting my lips to fuse with his. I barely had time to react as his other hand slipped between my legs. He swallowed my gasps, his tongue sliding across mine as his finger slipped inside me. I had never really touched myself before, but when I had it couldn’t compare to this. My hands ran through his curls, tugging him from my mouth to come up for air. His mouth pressed to my neck, kisses and licks trailing down to my collarbone. I gasped his name, my hips rolling into his hand as his finger twisted and prodded inside me. Suddenly, his finger rubbed something deep inside that caused me to jerk. As if to double check, he pressed harder. </p><p>“Ah!” I cried reflexively. He smiled against my neck. </p><p>“Found it.” From that moment he kept rubbing the same spot, causing me to arch and buck against him. The water sloshed around us.</p><p>“Malcomb! Ah, please.” I didn’t know what I was begging for. His mouth latched onto my nipple and I sunk my teeth into my lower lip to keep from crying out. I failed when he used his teeth, my nails sinking into his shoulders as my orgasm tore through me. Once the aftershocks faded, Malcomb gripped my hips and lifted me up onto the ledge. </p><p>“Turn around.” I obeyed. “Spread ‘em.” He tapped the insides of my thighs. My body moved before I registered what he said. I shifted my knees further apart, not understanding what this was for. He couldn’t reach me from up here with his- </p><p>“Oh!” His tongue lapped between my legs, dragging backwards from my clit. He sucked and licked until I was once again mewling at his touch. He was thorough, his tongue tracing every fold. When his tongue slipped inside me I almost came. I was so close to a second orgasm when he stopped. I moaned with frustration. Malcomb hoisted himself out of the water and rolled me onto my back. For the first time, I saw him completely naked. And he was very well endowed. “You won’t fit.” I squeaked. </p><p>“I’ve gotten you nice and wet for me, Annie.” He rubbed his length between my legs and I gasped when his tip slipped across my clit. “It’ll be okay.” His cock pressed against me and I shuddered with anticipation. “It’s going to hurt a bit.” I nodded. I was familiar with that, having read about it in some books. His hands cupped my cheeks and turned my gaze from what was happening and into his own. He leaned down to kiss me, and slid inside at the same time. The first few thrusts were slow, shallow, and uncomfortable. Soon I began to feel a twinge of pleasure and urged him on with my heels pressed against the backs of his thighs. My hands glided down his arms, the corded muscle bunched as he tried to go slow. Pants turned to moans as he began thrusting both deeper and faster, my back lifting off the cool marble to meet him. </p><p>“Malcomb.” I moaned, another orgasm building. He grunted, leaning back to grip my waist. The new angle was shocking as it mashed his dick directly against that spot. I felt like I was doused in gasoline and set aflame. Everything burned so hot all of a sudden and I screamed, arching in pleasure. We came together, though he had pulled out before, his cum spilling across my stomach and chest. It took me a second to come down from my post orgasmic daze, but Malcomb was already up and dressing. I laid there a moment, a bit miffed. He wasn’t the aftercare type? </p><p>“Are you going to lay there all day or are we going to head back to your room so we can figure this stuff out?” I blanched. Not only was I feeling awkward covered in his cum, freshly deflowered, but now I was seeing a side to Malcomb I wasn’t sure I liked. Without saying anything, I stood and walked back into the tub to rinse off. “Annie?” I ignored him. My annoyance grew as I replayed the moment over and over in my head. Who was he to close off? He had been so intense and passionate until… Until I had sex with him. I felt like that cartoon character with the steam coming out of their ears. Only there was steam. “Annie!” Malcomb’s shout shook me out of my thoughts and I realized the bath had begun bubbling, steam rising and clouding my view. My surprise was smothered by anger as Malcomb reached for me. </p><p>“Don’t touch me.” I seethed. His eyes widened. </p><p>“Annie, the water is boiling. You need-”</p><p>“You don’t get to tell me what I need.” I spat, cutting him off. He looked at me like I was overreacting, then reached for me again. “Get away from me.” As soon as I spoke the steam grew thicker and swirled around me, a light forming at the center that began to blind me. As I shielded my eyes, I felt a hand close around my arm. </p><p>When I opened my eyes, I saw blue. Endless blue water. My feet were no longer on solid ground, or floor rather, but kicked beneath me to keep me afloat. The water tasted salty as I spat out what had gotten into my mouth. The sun beat down on me as I bobbed alone in what I assumed was an ocean. Alone for a solid thirty seconds. Malcomb surfaced, sputtering about five feet away. Great. His head whipped around until he saw me, green eyes wild. He opened his mouth. </p><p>“Man overboard!” The shout came from behind. I turned in the water and came face to face with a ship. From the black flag with a red skull, I assumed an unfriendly one. I let my eyes follow the curves of the wood, amazed and terrified at the same time. That’s when I saw him. He had white hair that whipped in the breeze, blue gaze piercing my soul. </p><p>A rope ladder swung over the side of the deck and splashed into the water in a daring invitation. Any warmth left in my body was fading fast, especially because once again I was stranded in an unknown place with no clothes. Fuck me. I grit my teeth, swimming towards the ladder and away from Malcomb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Captain of the Ship and Goddess of the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am going to mix some history in with the story. Don't feel confused, I will explain any vocabulary that may not be in your repertoire. This chapter is more of an introduction as most of these have been. I'm trying to get everyone introduced before getting into the meat of things. As always, enjoy, and comments and kudos are welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tried not to think about being naked as I climbed the rope ladder. Tried not to think about Malcomb below me. Tried not to think about who could be waiting on deck. Nobody ever tells you how hard rope ladders are to climb. My arms burned and I swear my knees smacked the side of the ship about thirty times when I finally made it to the top. I clasped the hand held out to me and let them pull me on board. I was engulfed by someone warm and solid from the feel of my hands smashed against their chest. An arm wrapped around my waist and held me to them. I snuck a glance, three parts terrified, one part curious. I found myself in the arms of the white haired man I saw from the water. His cold expression never changed, but as I stood there, his grip tightened. It was then I noticed the hat. It was a captain’s hat if I ever saw one. </p><p>“Take the other down below. I’ll question him later.” He barked out to some of his men. They moved immediately, hoisting Malcomb up and gripping his arms to escort him down to where I assumed the cargo hold was. I trembled in the captain’s arms. Not because I was a dainty girl in a romance movie, but because I was freezing. And seriously confused. Why was he still holding me? I squirmed in the silence, wanting to find something to cover me other than his arm. My back and butt felt exposed, and the sea breezes were giving me goosebumps. A shiver wracked me and I heard him let out a long breath. “I wasn’t sure you were real. I know that sounds crazy, but you look like the goddess of the sea.” </p><p>“D-definitely not a g-goddess.” I chattered. “P-pretty sure they d-don’t feel the c-cold.” I watched as his expression softened into amusement. God, he was gorgeous. </p><p>“Come.” He said, not releasing me from his grasp. Merely turning me to walk in front of him. He led me to a door below the highest deck. It opened up to a hallway, another door at the end of which looked much more ornate. I guessed it was his chambers. When we walked through I was taken aback. How could such limited space look so big? The centerpiece of the room was a table centered atop a gold and maroon ornate rug. Behind it was a wall of windows from ceiling to floor, gifting the room with natural light and a gorgeous view of the water. There was a large bed with corner posts draped in a transparent silk off to the side. Tucked into the corner was a large desk, very antique and dark like everything else in the room. I assumed the door on the other side was a private washroom. I didn’t have much time to look around. The captain ushered me towards the bed and all my alarms went off. </p><p>“Wait.” I tried to dig my heels into the floor but he lifted me as though I weighed nothing. “Hold on!” I yelped. </p><p>“Calm down.” He chuckled, placing me on the bed. “Although you being naked is testing my resolve, I am a gentleman first.” He walked out of sight and came back with a white shirt that resembled Malcomb’s, only it was rougher and the cuffs were ruffled. “Dress. Then we will talk.” I pulled the shirt over my head, then glanced up at him. I knew my nipples were hard from the cold and poked through the thin fabric despite the slow return of warmth, but his eyes were on mine and not my chest. I couldn’t wrap my head around this anomaly in front of me. Everything about him screamed dangerous, and yet he was so casual. I thought ship captains were supposed to be dark and intimidating. The room was, and yet. Instead it felt like. It seemed as if. “Your name.” My thoughts were derailed when he spoke. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Your name.” He repeated. </p><p>“Annie.” I left off my last name, needing some sort of privacy. </p><p>“Why were you in the middle of the ocean, Annie?” Hold up. I wouldn’t sit and let him interrogate me without getting answers of my own.</p><p>“Tell me yours.” I saw his eyes narrow for a millisecond, but he relented. Obviously he was used to being in complete control. He struck me as the type to be the same way with those he shared his bed with.</p><p>“Kidd. Angus Kidd. Now answer me, please.” I tried to consider how to explain teleportation from a bathtub to the ocean. </p><p>“I was bathing in my home, and then I got angry, and then poof. I ended up in the ocean.” I took a risk. There was no knowing that he would believe me, but I couldn’t lie to save my life. He would have been able to tell and I guessed a man in his position preferred honesty. His fingers rubbed his chin with consideration. </p><p>“What made you angry?” I looked at the ground. </p><p>“Nothing important.” I mumbled. </p><p>“Annie, don’t start lying to me now.” I scoffed at him, still sitting in disbelief that he wanted to talk about this. Out of what I had said, I didn’t expect his questioning to lead here. </p><p>“I was upset with Malcomb.” I hedged. </p><p>“The man who was with you.” It wasn’t a question. “Why were you naked and he wasn’t?” I ground my teeth. </p><p>“I’ve been wondering that, too.” As soon as I said it, I regretted it. It slipped out. The captain didn’t miss anything. </p><p>“So you were bathing, he was dressed, and you’re unhappy.” A pause. “Why were you bathing? Wait. Don’t tell me. You had sex.” </p><p>“It was more like a step than a leap, so don’t let your head explode.” I rolled my eyes. He gave me a tight lipped smile. </p><p>“I won’t. Now tell me,” I reflexively leaned back as the captain strode towards me. Let me just say, I had a thing for leather pants I didn’t know I had. “Are you together?” My heart thrummed in my ears, but my pulse dipped below my waist in a traitorous decent. </p><p>“No, but,” I stammered. </p><p>“So, you’re unattached?” He leaned down, entrapping me between his arms. Whoa. I felt my borrowed shirt slip up my thighs as his own leg pushed between them. </p><p>“Well, yes. But what does that have to do with anything?” My breathing quickened, with fear or anticipation I couldn’t tell. </p><p>“Because I want you, Annie. And I promise I will be a much better lover.” He grinned, head dipping for a kiss. I melted into him with lust and confusion. </p><p>“Uh,” I broke the kiss.</p><p>“Angus, Kidd, Captain, Sir…” He provided that last suggestion with an eyebrow waggle. It softened the edge enough for me to come to my senses. </p><p>“Listen, Angus.” His name felt unfamiliar on my tongue. “I just lost my virginity and I’m not ready for another romp and I have a serious hatred for men at the moment and… why are you looking at me like that?” Angus’s gaze had gone from soft to ice cold, his blue eyes only enhancing the effect. He stood and pulled me to my feet. Instead of grabbing my arm, he took my hand and led me back out onto the deck of the ship. My bare feet sounded along the click of his boots as we went down to where they had been holding Malcomb. I watched his men simultaneously rise to their feet in a mix of fear and respect. There was a disconnect in my mind between this man’s goofy nature and intimidated crew. </p><p>“Open the cell.” I peeked around Angus’s arm and saw Malcomb slumped against iron bars. He was ruffled, but unharmed. Relief settled in my chest despite my anger. The two guards opened the cell and stood back, awaiting further instruction. Angus released my hand and stormed towards Malcomb. I watched fear slip across Malcomb’s face and felt a little smug. That’s right, asshole. Big scary captain Angus is going to… do something. Worry began to replace my need for payback. Angus wouldn’t hurt him, right? I watched as the captain hoisted Malcomb to his feet by the front of his shirt. “Do you feel like a man, Malcomb?” </p><p>“The fuck do you mean?” Malcomb spat, his hands coming up to rip Angus’s off of him. Angus’s grip held, racking up Malcomb’s irritation visibly. </p><p>“I may not understand how or why you happened upon my ship, but I do know the difference between a satisfied woman and one whose honor was slighted.” He released Malcomb suddenly, the sudden movement causing him to lose his balance and fall on his ass. “Annie is the goddess of the sea, and I am more than happy to be an object of her wrath.” I saw his hand flit to the sword holstered at his hip. </p><p>“She’s not a goddess, she’s the fairy queen.” Malcomb muttered. “And you don’t affect her the way I do.” Despite being on his ass, locked up and threatened, Malcomb managed to throw a smirk at the captain. Instead of rising to the bait, Angus simply smiled. </p><p>“We will see.” His arm encircled my waist possessively and Malcomb’s face faltered. Angus didn’t miss a thing, his fingers tightening on my hip. “Goddess, queen. Doesn’t matter. In time we will see who is a match for her. My guess is not you.” I opened my mouth to inform both of them that I was my own person, not an object to fight over, but didn’t get the chance. Angus whisked me away, barking orders to lock Malcomb back up. When we returned to his quarters, he sat me down at the table rather than the bed. He didn’t speak, merely sat across from me and eyed me carefully. I took the time to do the same with him. His hair was more silver than white, eyes grey out of the sun. I could see blue flecks if I focused on one eye or the other. He was taller than Malcomb, more lithe than stocky. He had sharp features and seemingly pale skin. Not as light as mine but definitely not the same shade as Malcomb’s. He kept the ties done up on the front of his shirt, blocking my view of his chest. Would it be smooth? Would I find silvery hair or did he dye it somehow? </p><p>“Where are we?” I asked, trying to fill the silence. </p><p>“Just north of Scotland.” He stated, leaning back. That didn’t make any sense. There weren’t any ships other than freighters in the 21st century. Anything this grand would be in a museum or the bottom of the ocean. The only thing that made sense would be… </p><p>“What year?” He looked confused. </p><p>“1700.” We were in the 17th, almost 18th century. Holy shit. Unlike with Malcomb, I hadn’t just traveled in space. I traveled in time.</p><p>“Angus?” He smiled when I said his name. </p><p>“I like how it sounds in your mouth. I plan to hear it more often, among other things.” I shook my head and a frown graced his features. He was cuter with a smile. </p><p>“I’m going to need your help.” He nodded. </p><p>“Ask and it is yours. Within reason.” </p><p>“I need to go home.” </p><p>“Easy enough. Where to? I’ll give my men the location and we will sail immediately.” I hesitated, then went with my gut.</p><p>“I’m not from this time. I was born in 1999, Angus.” It took a moment for it to sink in.</p><p>“I see.” Was all he said, hand on his chin. Unlike Malcomb, he didn’t have stubble. One of his men burst through the door and I saw his demeanor change once again to that stoic captain. “You better have a good reason for entering without permission, Finch.” The man gulped, but held his ground. </p><p>“Captain, we spotted a ship. She’s carrying a shipment to France.” Angus stood, his eyes blazing with excitement. </p><p>“How close?” </p><p>“We’re five minutes out.” </p><p>“Get the men, ready the ship. We attack immediately.” He turned to me. “Stay put.” </p><p>“Why are you attacking them?” I asked, my suspicion needing to be confirmed. He laughed. </p><p>“That’s what pirates do, Annie. Now wait for me. I’ll be back for you.” With that, he ran to join his men. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pirates, Ashrays, and Black Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! I know it has been a while. Unfortunately the house fell through, and I have been gathering my thoughts. I hope you all are doing well, and that the summer heat is bringing more joy than burden. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pirates. I had forgotten about the Scottish pirates that used to sail in the European waters. Grandfather used to tell me stories about his grandfather and how they sailed together when he was a boy. Just as he raised me, Grandfather was raised by his parent’s parents. While mine had disappeared, his had been taken by an illness they had caught while traveling the world. My heart twinged and a renewed feeling of grief befell me. It was then I decided I would not sit in the captain’s chambers like a damsel in waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I searched his chests and found one filled with clothes. They looked expensive and exotic, most likely spoils from one of the many conquests he led. I found a particularly beautiful olive gown. Instead of a dress it looked more like a bunch of sheer scarves layered and wrapped, each decorated with gold designs that shimmered. I smirked. Malcomb would definitely forget about my robe if he saw this. Looking at myself in the mirror, crouched in front of the open chest in nothing but a shirt, I thought I should at least be allowed to dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled the white shirt over my head and stepped into the garment. After a moment of fiddling with the ties and many layers, I tightened the last knot. It was gorgeous, the length brushed the wooden floor. There were sleeves that flowed as I moved my arms, a slit where a fold went up and under the sash around the waist. My favorite part were the ends on the wrists and hidden pant legs. They bunched together, preventing anything from being stepped on or tangled as I walked. I twirled, marveling in the mirror at the way certain pieces fluttered behind me like the ribbons used by dancers. Not only did I feel beautiful, I felt more comfortable than when I had been dressed in just a shirt. I rolled my eyes when I realized how Angus hadn’t given me a gown, but one of his own shirts. Men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the captain’s room clicked softly behind me. My feet didn’t make a sound and the gown barely whispered as I made my way down the corridor and back to the deck of the ship. The closer I got to the door the more apparent the sounds of fighting became. Before my hand touched the doorknob, my feet were lifted from the ground. A hand covered my mouth, muffling my shouts. I kicked my legs and earned a grunt from my assailant when my heel met their rib. My head whipped up to face him as best I could and saw one of the guards who had been watching Malcomb’s cell. He met my glare with a blood chilling smile, then slammed my head into the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt my head throb before my eyes even opened. My shoulder was also in pain, indicating he hadn’t been gentle with me. Slight movements told me my wrists were bound behind my back, my ankles tied together, and constant rocking meant we were in the water. He must have taken a spare boat. We hadn’t gotten far because I could still hear the fighting. Panic began to bubble up and I forced it down, trying not to hyperventilate. The guard had tied a cloth around the back of my head and stuck the knot in my mouth, making it hard to breathe. I had the advantage as long as he didn’t know I was awake. Trying not to be obvious, I peeked through my lashes. He had his back to me, rowing away from the ship. It was a terrifying and beautiful scene as the sun set on the horizon, the ship looking like a hole cut out of the sun as it balanced on the line between the sea and sky. Focus, Annie. I got to work on my wrists, desperately trying to undo the knot and keep my breathing steady. My nails burned as the cloth slowly came apart. I felt one rip down to the nail bed but kept pulling at the loosened string, not letting my pain deter me. Everything hurt now that the adrenaline had begun to wear off, which made no sense. I was still scared out of my mind, so why was it fading? My internal monologue halted when the cloth finally slipped onto the floor of the boat. It took almost everything I had not to stretch out the now cramping muscles. Instead I stayed still, working out how I would do this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could push him into the water, but that would only give me a few moments before he surfaced, climbed back up, overpowered me and put me back in restraints. Better ones than before, if he was smart. A glint flickered in my eye as the setting sun caught the blade of his knife. I gulped. That would be my final plan, not my first. My eyes flickered over to my feet and saw a jar of what I assumed to be the man’s preferred drink. I smiled. That would do just fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inch by inch I slowly bent towards my feet, reaching my fingers until I touched the cloth ties. I was grateful he didn’t use rope, and for my newfound tolerance for pain. I was bowed awkwardly with my arms stretched out behind my back, almost as though I decided to do a gymnastic bridge laying down. I had to go slowly because every move I made rocked the boat abnormally. I didn’t want my captor to turn around. The knot came undone, and my feet slid apart. It took all of my will power to move so slow, to not spring up and slam the jar on his head. Bit by bit, I moved to the jar, maneuvering until my fingers wrapped around the handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the time to be quick. I used all of my power, the man didn’t even get to turn around. The awkward thud as the jar smacked his skull would haunt me forever. It wasn’t enough. I searched the boat for rope and found a pile under the bench the guard now slumped over. Luckily I was smarter than he had been and, after a few hundred knots, I felt secure enough to roll him where I had been. A flash of the knife I had seen flickered behind my eyes, reminding me to take it just in case. Just as my fingers closed around the hilt, the man’s eyes sprang open. He didn’t waste time figuring out he was tied up. Luckily I had done a good job and he flopped to the floor of the boat with a thud instead of reaching me. My knuckles were white as I gripped the knife and I nearly fell over as the guard’s weight swayed the boat back and forth in the water with his struggles. Despite being restrained and despite me not being restrained, the man managed to throw his weight so hard the boat tipped over. The two of us sank slowly into the depths of the ocean, saltwater filling my mouth as it had been opened in a surprised gasp. Down and down I went, disoriented and unseeing, not really sure where the surface was. I began to feel a burning sensation in my chest as my lungs begged for air, a fading in my consciousness as I felt myself slip under a haze. And then there she was. The woman from the bath, there in front of me. What did Malcomb call her? An eshrie… No, ashray. She was beautiful, a slightly luminescent and lighter blue than the water around her, transparent yet not. Her eyes were silver, and deep indigo markings traced the edges of her limbs in elaborate spirals. She reached towards me, grasped my cheeks, and kissed me. I struggled, not understanding what she was doing until I couldn’t help but inhale. I expected the rush of saltwater, but instead I was breathing. Another set of hands touched my face, turning me to them. I saw another woman, only she was a sea green, with emerald markings rather than indigo. She too, kissed me and I inhaled. Together the two of them shoved me up towards the surface until my head broke through the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was far from daylight of any kind, the sun long since sunk beneath the ocean. Shivers once again wracked my body as I floated in the freezing waters. My shoulder bumped into the wood of the boat, now capsized and awkward. I gave up trying to turn it over after the third attempt, the shape too large and heavy for me alone. Instead I swam beneath it and  wrapped my arms around the bench to hang onto it. Soon I felt myself begin to doze, the adrenaline depleted and exhaustion wracking my body until my mind shut down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I woke with salt on my tongue and sand beneath my cheek. There was a slight numbness in my left leg, and my skin felt blistered from the sun. A hand fisted my curls and jerked my head up, my eyes meeting another’s. He grunted at me in a language I didn’t know, growing more and more frustrated with my silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t speak-” I coughed, embarrassed at the lack of ability to turn away. I screamed as he forced me to my feet by my hair and collapsed as my leg gave out. It must have gotten broken somehow. My gut told me this was not one of the good guys; not a Scottish architect or mischievous pirate. He was a killer, and a man to be feared. With a sound almost like a snarl he commanded one of his men to lift me up. I only knew because as soon as the sound left his mouth one stepped forward and hoisted me over his shoulder. The movement made me grunt as the air rushed from my lungs on impact. My hair swayed in my face in clumped strands while we walked and I tried my best to catch my breath. There were no women, and the men wore leather drab, a weapon holstered at their hips. They grunted and growled to one another, but if their leader barked, silence fell. Unlike the rest who kept their dark hair in ponytails, he had a blonde lion’s mane that laid on his shoulders. He was larger than the rest and had twice the number of tattoos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We arrived at a clearing in the thick jungle-like terrain, huts scattered about. More men sat, stood, paced, or brawled. At the sight of the blonde haired man, they stopped and faced him, then bowed. He waved a hand and they resumed, all the while the knot in my stomach tightened. Now that we had made it, the realization of my situation hit me like a punch in the gut. I was in another time, in a foreign place, Malcomb and Angus were nowhere to be found, and I had no way of defending myself from the numerous men surrounding me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t have long to contemplate. The man carrying me followed the leader into a leather tent. The light was dim as only a handful of candles were lit, and a sickly sweet smell filled the air. I was deposited onto the ground with a shout of pain, one I quickly smothered. I had a feeling the man would not appreciate a whiny prisoner. As my eyes adjusted, I heard a higher pitched rumbling in the discourse between the blonde and… a woman. She was grotesque, boils covering her body and her hair was patchy, limp with grease. She wore nothing other than a string of bones around her neck. I swallowed down the bile that rose to my throat, then noticed she was not the only one. More women were scattered around the tent, all naked, all sickly. Some had mutated arms, one smaller and deformed while the other was covered in boils. Some were bald, or missing an eye, a nose, a leg. The list went on. Each one was almost unrecognizable aside from the breasts and vaginas. A new kind of fear crept up my spine and I suddenly wished I had a different organ between my legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At a halt in the conversation, all eyes turned to me. The older woman scooped a paste from a bowl beside her and beckoned me to her. I hesitated, then obeyed, not knowing what else I could do. With one gnarled hand, she gripped my cheeks so hard I whimpered, opening my mouth to lessen the pain. She shoved her fingers inside until the paste touched the back of my tongue and I swallowed it down reflexively. It tasted bitter and I nearly vomited it back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Swallow it, Girl.” I blanched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can understand you.” She scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This woman knows more than you, Girl. Can pass through the barriers. Can see the other side.” She cackled to herself in a fit of gurgles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Natlaka, tell us who she is.” The leader growled. The woman smiled with all four teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This woman knows. As do you, Girl.” She convulsed through another fit of laughter. “Girl is the Queen of the other side. The pishogue, the Fae.” I shivered. “Black magic has risen again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. King of the Fae and Princess of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is staying safe in these crazy times. I did a social distance visit to the groomer's for my dog for the first time. Four hours is so much longer when your baby is somewhere you can't be...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tribesman had left me in the tent with the woman called Natlaka. We sat facing one another, her words ringing in my head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black magic has risen again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I knew what I had been seeing and doing was abnormal. Magical or paranormal, I didn’t know. But the last thing that came to mind was black magic. I hadn’t been using it to hurt anyone. And I definitely wasn’t doing it on purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This woman wants to show you who you are.” Natlaka interrupted my thoughts, crooking a finger to beckon me forward. I rose, realizing I had no other choice. I sent up a plea to the universe, hoping that somehow Angus would rescue me. Or Malcomb. I wasn’t really in a position to be picky. She reached beside her into one of the many bowls of goop, then held out a finger full for me. There was no way I would let her hand near my mouth a second time, so I scraped it with my own and swallowed it quickly. The effect hit me immediately. Suddenly I was on the floor of the hut, writhing, spit gurgling in my throat. I was dying. I felt it. My eyes rolled back and I slipped into unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ -ello? Hellooo?” My eyes felt like they had been glued shut as I forced them open. A man with antlers and long, thick, black hair that nearly reached his waist stood over me. He had his hands on his hips, and smiled down at me with a wide toothy grin. Green moss freckled his pale face and his eyes glowed with a yellow-gold hue. He was dressed in a simple black tunic with a leather tie at his waist. A fur pelt caped his shoulders. My eyes traveled downward and widened when I saw his legs were furry below his short, leather breeches. His feet were hooves. “It’s very rude to stare, little one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry I-” He laughed, throwing his head back with the power of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush now, and let us walk. I have so much to tell you.” He extended his hand to me, helping me to my feet. I looked around and felt a rush of air leave my lungs. I was in a forest, dense with lush trees and covered with moss. Roots extended across the gaps and overlapped with other trees’ roots. I followed the man to a small clearing and stopped. It was beautiful. Mossy banks lined a gorgeous blue lake and fireflies danced around us. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” He giggled, outstretching his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The realm of the fae. Home to the Seelie Court.” He turned to me, another wide grin on his face. It was then I realized his pointed ears and unnatural appearance were due to being a fae himself. “Ana, welcome home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home? My home is in California. Or Scotland. Either way, it’s with the humans. I’m a human.” Saying the words felt more like I was convincing myself than him. Deep down I felt something stir, a twinge of… something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both know you know that isn’t quite true, Ana.” I glanced his way, dread seeping through me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandfather? My parents?” I choked. “A lie?” His eyes dimmed with sadness and something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sweet one. But they were not yours.” He clasped my hand in his, the other tipping my chin to look him in the eye. “The memories? The love he gave you? All of it was real, even if you were not related by blood.” A weight lifted in my chest as relief filled me. He was right. It didn’t matter. Grandfather would always be my family. Nothing and nobody could change that. “As for your parents,” he smiled, releasing my hand and bowing low. “It is nice to finally meet you.” I blanched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You?” He rose and flashed me another wide grin, elongated canines showing. “I don’t even know your name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am King Oberon, father to you, husband of Titania, and ruler of the Light Fae.” He stood tall, every inch of him poised and magnificent in the forest terrain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean I have parents?” He nodded, then held up a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shall meet your mother in due time. As for your questions, I’m afraid I cannot answer them all now. We are running out of time.” He glanced around, then focused a steady gaze on me. “You must remember what I tell you, Ana.” It was my turn to nod. “A dark magic prowls through time. It is why I have given you the ability to cross boundaries normal fae cannot. You will need to fix that past to save the future.” He gripped my shoulders, face leaned in close to mine. “You have so much power, my child. Use it carefully. For if you die in the past, there will be no future. Only darkness.” Oberon pulled me to him in a tight hug, a fatherly hug. “I am so proud of the woman you are becoming. I do not mean to leave this burden on your shoulders, but it is out of my reach.” I felt myself begin to swoon, a lightheaded fog swallowing my thoughts.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oberon?” I gripped him frantically, feeling myself slip away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, child. You are leaving me now. I will remove the mask we placed for you to live among the humans, but you must discover your magic on your own.” A gentle kiss was placed on my forehead, one that sent a ripple down my spine. I lifted my eyes to golden ones aglow with pride. “There you are, Ana. Tread carefully, my princess. We will see each other again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I woke, my body seizing as I struggled to roll over. I retched onto the floor. It took a moment before I realized I had changed. Dark curls fell around my face, reaching down to my waist whereas my red curls had brushed my shoulders. A hiss broke the silence and my head whipped around. Natlaka perched on the arm of a throne-like heap, her face wrinkled in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This woman did not think you would overcome the darkness! You were supposed to succumb, girl.” I rose to my feet, swaying gently as I regained my senses. Natlaka let out another shrill hiss. The other women in the tent were mimicking her, all poised in retreat, their lips drawn back over their stained teeth. A warmth began to bubble up in my chest. Before I could comprehend it, a light burst from me. No, not light. Fire. White flames engulfed the room, sending the women into a fit of screams. I panicked, the flames leaking from me in uncontrolled waves. I watched as the women burned alive, the scent of burning flesh and rank fear filled my nose. I realized my new body came with heightened senses. They weren’t helping, merely enhancing the horror before me. I gagged, my body threatening to expel the rest of my stomach. How do I stop? What do I do? I began to gasp, hyperventilate. The smoke filled my lungs much faster, the wailing filled my ears. That was all I remembered before I fell unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched the Scot as he paced in his cell, my hand gripping the door frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she?” I asked once more, a deadly calm settling over me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doona know!” He growled, his accent thicker as his panic rose. I knew he didn’t. That was the infuriating part. Nobody had seen her. I remembered the battle, the glory of the win. And with that win I was filled with the adrenaline and the need to hold a soft woman. But when I entered my chambers, she was gone. A trunk from a previous plunder had been opened, one filled with gowns taken from a foreign servant. Dresses I planned to see her in and, eventually, out of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain!” I looked towards my first mate, Finch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Report.” Finch nodded, eyes wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The emergency boat is gone, sir. And so is Gully.”  A sinister smile spread across my face, making even Finch wince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” The Scot demanded, now pressed against the bars to listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means,” I growled, “Annie isn’t far. Gully took her to an island where we stash our liquor imports. Smuggled to avoid tax. There are people there, a tribe of savages who follow dark magic.” I straightened. “It means I am going to rescue her, and prove to her that I am better than you in every way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of silver, then two blue eyes. A hand on my forehead, sweeping curls away. Voices were garbled as they reached my ears and my lungs felt like they were ripping apart with each inhale. Someone offered water, the fluid dribbling down my chin as I struggled to swallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is nothing left, Captain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a scouting party and look for survivors. And Finch?” There was a pause. “If you find Gully, gut him.” I slowly regained awareness and felt every sore limb in my body as feeling returned. But even that could not compare to the anguish I held inside. My eyes met Angus’s and his expression softened. “You look different, Annie. But your eyes are the same. A pure grey that almost looks white.” I was curled against him in his lap, the beautiful green gown tattered. My arms came up to shield myself, but he stopped me. Instead, he took off his coat and wrapped me in it. “You’re safe now, Annie. I will protect you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ana.” I gasped. “My name is Ana.” A smile graced his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like Ana much more. More ancient.” He stood, cradling me in his arms. “Let us return to the ship for a bath and some rest. Then you will tell me your story.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nipple Clamps and Shocking Observations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two updates in one day!? Hell yes! As an apology for taking so long, I've decided to pump out a juicy chapter for your entertainment. Please enjoy, and, as always, feel free leave comments and kudos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I sat upon the captain’s bed, freshly bathed. He was in there now, washing off the blood from three days ago. Three days he had said. That’s how long I’d been gone. It was a relief to wash away what happened, even if it was just externally. I was dressed in a silky nightgown, something Angus pulled out of the many trunks he had. It made me wonder who else may have worn it before me. I pulled at the ties in the front idly, my mind in a daze. I was Ana, daughter of Oberon, Princess of the Fae. Not a Queen, like Malcomb suggested, or even a goddess like Angus believed. Did Uncle Fergus know I wasn’t his family by blood? What would he do if he found out? Another thought nagged at me. Had Grandfather known? I recalled one of the last things he had told me. That I was too full of magic, or something like that. Did he know or was he just whimsical in his old age? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door creaked and I jumped to my feet, alert. Angus chuckled, a towel low on his waist and his silver hair damp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, wildcat. It’s just me.” Wildcat. I flushed inwardly at the nickname. Well, maybe outwardly seeing as Angus’s smile only widened. He stood tall in the room, his chin up with proud ease. He took me in as much as I took him in. Scars criss-crossed his body, leaving pink lines from many battles. I also noticed his hair was a light brown color, not silver or white. It sprinkled across his chest, then tapered to a line leading down and down until my eyes were blocked by the cloth. His thighs were solid, and this man was by no means weak. Hard muscle sculpted his body despite being more lithe than Malcomb. Angus made up for it in height. Malcomb was shorter. I shook my head. Why was I thinking of him? When my gaze returned to Angus he was no longer smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said we would talk.” I mumbled, reaching in the silence. He nodded, but walked towards an armoire made of solid oak. He let the towel drop and I heard myself gasp. His back was to me, but that did not limit my view in any way. He was bigger than Malcomb in that regard. A blush stained my cheeks, but I didn’t dare look away as he stepped into leather breeches. He wore nothing underneath. Without donning a shirt, Angus made his way to the table and sat, waiting for me. I slipped from the bed slowly, my new body feeling lighter. Many things had changed once Oberon removed the mortal ‘mask’ given to me. My red hair now black, my limbs more willowy though, to my disappointment, still plump. I had imagined fairies as thin and flawless, but alas, my stomach chub remained. I was taller, however, making such things more balanced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit, Ana.” Angus beckoned, his eyes clouded. I was all too aware of the nightgown’s short hemline. The brush of silk against my thighs sent shivers up my spine and heat pooled between my legs. I walked slowly, but steadily. A small voice in my head was abashed, but a louder one wanted to play a game. A game of lust. My breasts bounced, nipples straining against the thin fabric. My breathing quickened and, as I moved to sit in front of him, I saw Angus’s had as well. “Tell me what happened.” I did, explaining how the man, Gully, had forced me onto the boat. It made sense that it would be a smuggling station considering the man knew where to head. The captain listened intently as I told him of Natlaka and her potions, the vision I had of Oberon, and the sudden change in me when I awoke. I left out Oberon’s fatherly declaration, as well as the impending doom he mentioned. There was no reason to tell him, seeing as he could not come to the future with me. It took a moment, but I managed to talk about my white flames. He nodded solemnly, my pain obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t stop them. I don’t even know what caused them in the first place.” My voice was barely a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natlaka’s potions have side effects that are unknown to many. It is quite possible that, in an attempt to wake the darker magic in you, she forced out your power. They were a cruel people, Ana. They got no less than what they deserved.” I managed to nod, my eyes downcast. Despite the truth of it, the dread in the pit of my stomach did not go away. To my surprise, Angus stood and pulled me from my seat and into his arms. We stood there, his hand stroking my hair while the other tightened around my waist. I felt the tension seep from my body and I began to relax in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angus,” I started, my voice huskier than I intended. He didn’t respond, merely tilted my head back and pressed his lips to mine. Unlike Malcomb, Angus was rough, demanding. His tongue explored my mouth until it coaxed mine to explore his in turn. This was different from before, more intense. He backed me towards the bed until my knees caught, then guided me to my back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Ana,” He growled. “How I wish to make you scream.” A finger trailed from my ankle up the inside of my thigh, then paused right at the edge of the nightgown. “Would you like that?” His hand flattened, his grip tightening on the sensitive flesh. He shook his head at my feeble nod. “Use your words. I need to hear you say it.” I swallowed, suddenly shy. No, my inner voice chided. You want this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I want you to make me scream,” I paused, suddenly remembering what he had said earlier, then added, “Sir.” His pupils dilated and his breathing grew harsh. I watched as he leaned over the side of the bed to the nightstand and opened the drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me, Ana?” His eyes sought mine and held them steadily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” I replied, hating the small spark of fear. He pulled out a strip of black silk and placed it over my eyes. He tied it in a loose knot behind my head. Deprived of seeing, everything else was on high alert. Every exhale, every rustle of the blankets, each whisper of cloth on my skin. I could feel everything twice as much. It was then that I realized I could smell other things. Scents that didn’t reach me before. Angus smelled of the sea, a salty sandalwood that reminded me of days in the sun. A metal clink shook me from my thoughts. The captain placed something next to my head on the pillow, then one more on the other side. He lifted a wrist and secured it to the bedpost before doing the same with the other. I felt trapped, but not afraid. The restraints added something dark to this passion. His hands skirted up the tops of my thighs, testing, feeling. They moved further, skating up my stomach, taking the bottom of the gown with them until it was bunched below my neck. My lower half was bare to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your curls down here are as dark as the ones on your head.” He mused. “I almost wish I could have seen them red.” My cheeks heated at his words, then a gasp ripped from my lips as his fingers squeezed my nipples. The suddenness of the contact made my back arch off the bed. There would be none of Malcomb’s gentle foreplay here. As they hardened into nubs, Angus leaned forward. His hair brushed my chest and the heat of his breath blew across the peaks. I wasn’t prepared for the heat of his mouth as he sucked, nor the sting of his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” I cried, my wrists pulling on the restraints. He played with them, nipping, suckling, tugging until I felt I could cum from a breeze. It was then he relented, earning a whimper from me. A dark chuckle rose from his chest, and then he reached for the object next to my head. Something cold touched my nipple from both sides. What did he have? A small clicking reached my ears and I felt the metal begin to tighten. My breath caught in my throat, the piece beginning to squeeze the sensitive tip tightly between two rubber pads. “Angus! It hurts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But,” His finger dipped into the folds between my legs and I found myself to be embarrassingly damp. “You seem to be liking this kind of pain.” Finally, he released my breast, the clamp firmly secured. I groaned as he reached for what could only be the second one, He repeated the action, tightening the clamp until it pinched my nipple firmly between it. I felt him lean back, admiring the site. I wanted to see; wanted to know what I looked like. As if he heard me, he said, “Not yet.” Angus kissed a trail down my body and my anticipation for what I knew was to come built. While Malcomb had been slow and thorough, Angus did not hesitate to build me up. His tongue traced every fold and lapped at the wetness. Each stroke of his tongue made me arch which caused my breasts to bounce, reminding me of the bite of the metal upon them. A blazing heat burned low in my belly, stronger than I had ever felt. It was when Angus took my clit between his teeth and gently bit down, sucking strongly that I came with shocking strength. The orgasm ripped through me, and as it did, I felt him slide a finger first into my drenched pussy, then into my ass. The shocking intrusion had me bucking beneath his mouth and a scream tore from my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream sounded from above me, and I jolted awake in the cell. Annie. Carefully, I scanned the area and saw my guard had fallen asleep. I looked around for something to reach the key ring at his side, my eyes landing on what looked to be an elongated fire poker. Probably a fish hook or harpoon of sorts, I grabbed it and slowly reached through the iron bars towards my goal. Another scream, louder than the first. Panic made me shake, but determination kept my hand slow and steady. It touched the ring. Then again. I attempted to hook the ring and missed. “Come on.” I growled, then finally latched onto it. Ever so slowly, I pulled the keys towards me, careful to not rattle them. Once they were in reach, I grabbed them all in my fist and got to work on finding the right one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screaming had stopped, but that didn’t shake the fear I felt. Someone had taken her, and I would not let that happen again. It took four attempts until I heard the snick of the lock opening. I lifted the door as I opened it, praying the hinges wouldn’t give me away. Once out, I sprinted to where I had watched the captain go that first day on board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud moan graced my ears as I slid into the hot, wet center of Ana. She was gorgeous with her flushed arousal staining her cheeks, mouth open in pleasure, and nipples red from their confinement. I lifted her legs above my shoulders and plunged in deep. She moved beautifully and clenched around my shaft. It was so tight I could barely hold back my own release, but I couldn’t let it end that way. No, I would make her fall apart beneath me, again and again. I drove in fast and hard, clenching my jaw as a growl rumbled in my chest. She was moaning loudly now, her head thrashing side to side as she called my name. Perfection. Better than any woman I had had in my days on this earth. She didn’t cower from my intensity, rather raised her hips to meet it. Her desire screamed at me, and damn me to hell if I didn’t give it to her. Wildcat. The name flashed in my mind. It described her well. I was certain if I hadn’t bound her wrists that her nails would have graced my back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder.” She pleaded, and a flash of primal heat shot down my spine and into my balls. I felt myself smile as I obliged, once again lost in marveling at the woman before me. She should see herself, I thought. My smile widened as I reached for her blindfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My vision was blurry at first, needing to adjust to the sudden light that flooded my eyes. Angus had taken the blindfold off. My eyes tried to find this, only to lock onto my own in the mirror above me. He had a mirror above his bed. I stared at myself, watched as I writhed and mewled beneath him, the clamps secured to my nipples and sending jolts of lightning between my legs with each thrust. Everything felt good. Mind-numbing pleasure engulfed me and I reveled in it, feeling rather than thinking. I stared into my own eyes when the orgasm washed over me. Angus grunted, the sound ripping my eyes away from the sight and towards him. He rode through his own release, prolonging my own as well. I felt as if I had been given medication to dull my brain as I slipped in and out of awareness. Something soft and warm brushed between my legs and I moaned in protest, too sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Ana. I’m cleaning you up.” My body felt like a puddle of goo melting into the soft blankets. When he removed the restraints and clamps, I gave a shout, the blood filling my nipples once more. He licked them and suckled the painful heat away until I was once again fading out. He cleaned himself off, then moved to lay down beside me. Until the door crashed open. Angus moved faster than I could comprehend in my post orgasmic bliss, grabbing a pistol from the headboard and pointing it at- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malcomb?” I mumbled, not fully functioning yet. His eyes were wide, taking me in as I did him. His dark hair had grown longer, his stubble growing to a beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph.” He coughed, and suddenly I remembered what I looked like. “I heard screaming. It didn’t occur to me that it’d be from… That it would be because…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I was giving her every ounce of pleasure in the world?” Angus smirked, an arm coming to rest across my stomach as his hand began to play with my breast absentmindedly. I knew better, and saw it as the act of possessiveness it was. I noticed two things before sleep overtook me. One, I was not embarrassed or guilty for being discovered by Malcomb and, in shocking observation, he was hard beneath his kilt. Not bothering to care beyond that, I rolled over into the soft blankets and slipped into unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Friendly Birds and Corpse Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another long gap between chapters... I'm beginning to sympathize with fellow writers. I hope you all are enjoying the story. I'm leaving many of the details for your own imaginations. I don't want to take away from your own desires on how the characters sound or look. Not yet anyway. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As I stared out across the waters I couldn’t help but let my mind go blank. I let myself sink into the sounds of the crashing waves hitting the sides of the ship. It wasn’t easy sneaking away from Angus. He told me I could wear any of the outfits he had liberated and, to my horror and delight, had me try on a few. A small smile graced my lips at the memory of a particularly vulgar servant’s dress. Footsteps sounded behind me and I turned to see one of Angus’s crewmates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look different.” I snorted at the understatement of the year, the sound bringing a shy smile to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel different.” I wrapped my arms tighter around myself. The red shirt and leather breeches couldn’t keep the chill from my soul. I tucked a stray hair behind my ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain said you were tortured. Is that true?” I swallowed, looking into his deep brown eyes. They held no accusation, only concern. Instead of answering I turned all the way around to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your accent. Is it French?” He nodded, his brown curls bouncing softly. “You seem so much younger than the others. How did you come to be a pirate, er?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finch.” He came to stand next to me beside the railing, leaning against it as he went on. “I was raised on this ship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angus is your dad?” I blanched. Finch’s eyes widened with shock, then he doubled over with laughter. I felt my face heat and scowled at him. “Well what else am I supposed to think when you say it like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the Captain is not my father.” He wiped away the tears that fell from laughing. “My mother died after giving birth and my father was a sailor. He owned this ship, but I didn’t know how. It turned out he had bartered for it with my mother’s heirlooms. When the men found out they were cheap replicas, they came for us. Captain happened to come across our ship at the same time. He fought off the men with his own and demanded payment from my father.” Finch paused, swallowing with emotion. “He offered me to him and asked to keep the ship.” My fists balled with anger but I let him continue. “Angus killed him and took both me and the ship.” His eyes found mine, emotion swirling behind them. “Angus said that he was less than human for what he did. He raised me to be his second in command.” I watched as Finch raised his head at that last remark, his pride for his Captain obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never knew my parents.” I confessed, feeling as though it was my turn. “My grandfather raised me.” I turned to look out over the water. “I remember when I was little, I would sit with him in the garden. We made a glass bottle tree, only we used all the wrong things. We strung up stained glass, glass cups, some jars. It was wrong and yet, it was beautiful.” I paused and let the warmth from the memory wash over me. “We sat together in the garden and he would tell me stories under the willow tree.” I sighed. “He never talked about my parents and I never asked because the one time I did, he looked so sad. It made me realize he thought of me as his own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He sounds like a good man.” Finch offered  in my silence. I gave him a sad smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I flinched as a floorboard groaned beneath my new boots. The guard continued to snore away to my relief. Instead of the cell, Malcomb rested under guard below decks with the crew. As I tiptoed to his hammock, a fleeting mischief fell over me. With every intent to flip him out of his bed, I was stopped by his hands pulling me up next to him. Before I could protest, he clamped a hand over my mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there, princess.” I gave him my best glare. He leveled me with a look that burned  hot. Too hot. “I saw you. With him.” He swallowed and I watched as his throat worked, a blush covering my cheeks. “I didn’t know you could look like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither did I.” I whispered as his hand fell away. The moment ended as a door slammed open, Angus in its entry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ana.” As soon as he said my name I melted. Malcomb tightened his hold on me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re busy.” He barked, earning an icy glare from the captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we weren’t docked and heading into town I would rip her from you and take her right before your eyes. Just because I could. And you would enjoy it, wouldn’t you?” I shivered at his growled threat, not knowing which one of us that remark was aimed at. My body moved before my brain until I stood before Angus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said we docked.” I prodded, attempting to distract the two from the pissing contest passing between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” the Captain said, a grin spreading. “I’ll show you around town.” He offered me his arm and I slipped my hand onto it and let him lead me away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we arrived above deck, my eyes widened at the bustling streets and the multitude of colors and people winding through market vendors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Port Royal, Jamaica.” I gaped. How had we ended up halfway across the world already? I shot a worried glance behind me at the newly arrived Malcomb. He seemed just as dumbstruck. How could nobody have missed us these past few months? How had it even been months? It hadn’t felt like time had passed. I started as Angus led me down the ramp and towards the port. There seemed to be dozens of ships anchored along the many docks. Cobbled streets wound off into alleyways, twisting and turning past shops, housing, and shady traders. As we walked the streets, my eyes caught on trinkets and clothes worn by the women of this century. I felt eyes on Angus and I as we strode deeper into the city and felt my face heat. As a woman in men’s clothing, I was out of place here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look so fallen, wildcat. We’ll get you your own coat and gun and soon you can intimidate these feeble ladies with your spirit.” Angus muttered into my ear as he guided me to one of the darker looking shops. A bell clanked more than dinged as we opened the door and a stout man with a red nose greeted us with a yellow smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Angus. What a pleasure it is to have you in my shop.” I cringed as the smell of his breath reached my nose, but Angus returned his smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am your best customer after all. I’d like something for my lady. A coat and a gun that suit her.” The man’s smile dipped slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all?” He inquired. Angus’ eyes narrowed and the man flinched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right this way.” The man amended immediately and  held out his arm to the back of the shop. Angus jerked his chin and Finch strode forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show Ana the finery of this town while I finish up some business. I’ll meet you two at the inn with the rest of the crew.” He flicked something over to me and my hands scrambled up to catch it. It was a gold coin. “Only the best room for you, wildcat.” And then he disappeared into the back of the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finch escorted me past gorgeous shops, explaining things I didn’t quite understand. When Malcomb stole away his attention to ask about a weapons stall, a man in what appeared to be rags approached. While both men’s backs were turned, he reached a gnarled finger out towards my face and stroked a path down my cheek. I slapped it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not touch me.” I growled. I knew I was shaking, but I wouldn’t let him see. The stranger said nothing. It was then that I realized he looked half dead, his flesh rotting off his bones. His pale yellow pallor and dead, grey eyes was a thing of nightmares. I balked, the sight making me feel the need to retch. I felt my breathing quicken and a scream bubbled in my throat before a sudden stillness spread like ice through my body. A voice that resembled glass sliding against glass screeched in my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve found you, daughter of the Light. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oberon’s warning of dark forces creeping through time rang in my ears as fear overtook me. I could only hope that I wasn’t going insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ana?” The spell was broken by Finch as he jerked my arm. I shook and clung to him, unsure of what to say. “Ana you’re pale. Are you alright?” I nodded, but I didn’t let him go as he escorted me to the inn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wildcat?” Angus stood in the doorway of the room I had bought. I didn’t answer, continuing to stare out the window and over the polluted streets. I saw soldiers, lowlifes, and common folk in motion. Bartering, stealing, fighting. “Ana?” He called again, coming up behind me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go home, Angus.” It came out as a whisper. I wasn’t sure he heard me until he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you desire, my goddess of the sea.” I took the hand he outstretched towards me and followed him into the bath. “Your Scot friend told me it happens in water. Whatever power that takes you from then to now.” Malcomb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need Malcomb. He has to go back, too.” Angus rolled his blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You act like I don’t like the man or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I can’t say you’ve ever tried to do more than kill me.” My eyes shot to Malcomb lounging against the wall. He straightened when I walked in. “I heard you were ready to go. Finch said something scared you into leaving. What was it?” A strange sliver of ice slid down my spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here.” I mumbled as my eyes glanced around for anymore corpse men. The two men exchanged a look of confusion. I ignored it and gave them both an eye roll of my own. I stripped off the red shirt. “Time to go home.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kidnappings and Busted Knuckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to the current climate I find myself without as much free time as I used to have. Hopefully after exams are over I will have more time to put into this story. As always, please comment and leave kudos. I would love to hear from you. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I sat cross legged on my bed, hands covering my face as the world’s strongest migraine overtook me. How could this happen? No. I knew how and I knew why. It’s because men were insufferable creatures. Any romantic fantasies I had of charming gentlemen vanished as I tried my best to ignore the two bickering mouths in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody said you had any rights to her bed, and I called it first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well this is my century and you shouldn’t even exist, therefore your vote doesn’t count.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am technically the oldest so you should mind your manners and accept defeat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groaned and whipped my head up to glare at them. “Neither of you are sleeping with me. I’m escorting Malcomb home tonight and figuring out how to send you,” I growled and pointed at the pirate. “Back to your time.” Angus and Malcomb both wilted, each seeming to pout yet gloat that the other wouldn’t get their way. Somehow Angus had come back with us and I had a sneaking suspicion he did it intentionally. In the midst of the light I thought I had felt a hand on my arm and now, here we were.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just need to figure out how to slip past both Ethel and my uncle without them seeing any of us.” Since returning, my physical appearance hadn’t returned back to my human form. I flipped a lock of black hair out of my face and frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you use magic to slip back into your previous guise?” Angus asked, taking a seat in the chair at my desk. Of course he sat backwards, his long legs almost dwarfing the chair as he rested his torso against the back. Malcomb shot him a look of daggers, then continued to pace across the room. Of course he was upset for not suggesting it first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could try, I just don’t really know how to go about it. Everything so far has been accidental.” That much was true. Oberon had simply removed it, but how did I go about putting it back? I thought back to when I just traveled back to current times. That hadn’t been accidental. I got to my feet and crossed the room to stand in front of my mirror. My reflection filled it and I concentrated on wanting to return to before. The image wavered, seeming to ripple. My black hair began to shrink and tightened back to smaller curls, the color bleeding back to red. I shrunk back to my original height and watched as any fae features shimmered away. Angus let out a slow whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, wildcat.” I gave him a proud smile. Not to be outdone, Malcolmb also offered works of praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now I just need to get you both out and back home.” I grabbed my riding boots and slipped on a coat. As much as I had appreciated Angus sharing his clothes with me, I was glad to be back in a modern t-shirt and jeans. I had made sure both of them weren’t around when I put on my undergarments. I hadn’t wanted to ruffle any feathers and waste precious time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does anyone have an idea as to how to escape unnoticed?” Malcomb asked, and Angus rose to the bait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we rappel down the face of the castle. We could ste-... er, borrow, some horses and go from there.” He shot the Scot a satisfied smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately that won’t work. I don’t have rope for that or the muscle strength.” I considered for a moment what else to do that wouldn’t draw attention. “If we could sneak out the servant door we could make it to the stables.” I offered, remembering the staff entering in and out of a side door when I had gone riding with Uncle. Both men nodded in agreement. “Good. Now we just need to get you two down there without being seen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Angus mused as he stood. “There’s no time like the present.” Before I could stop him, the captain strode across the room, opened the door, and came face to face with the man I had glimpsed at dinner my second night. His hand was held up in a fist poised to knock and he was dressed once again in traditional Scottish attire. The two merely stared at one another for a beat and everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Just as the man opened his mouth, Angus grabbed him by the collar and head butted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angus!” I gasped, watching as the intruder slumped into the captain’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, wildcat. He’s just sleeping.” Angus smirked, dropping the man with a thump. Panic rose in my chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can we leave now? As soon as he wakes up he will tell everyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s take him with us.” Both Angus and I glanced at one another, each of us unable to argue the suggestion. With no better idea and no time to lose, we kidnapped the man and hurried to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose idea was it to take him again?” Angus growled in frustration. The man still hadn’t woken and flopped against the pirate’s chest. He and Malcomb had been taking turns carrying him on horseback. Luckily I had learned enough from my outing to ride by myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit whining, you quim. We’re almost there.” I shivered at the pure anger in Angus’ eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me a cunt again, Scot, and I’ll run you through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, please. Keep it together until we arrive. Then you can fight it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nng…” All three of us froze at the sound of the man waking. For a moment, all that could be heard was the soft beat of hooves on the dirt path and the whisper of leaves in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck? Where… who… what the hell!?” Angus grunted as the man jerked up, flailing in the saddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep still, boy, or the beast will throw us both.” The captain hissed, catching the man by the collar before he fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I demand to be released this instant! Help! He-” A glint of silver flashed as Angus put his dagger to the man’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be silent or I will end you, worm.” Just as I opened my mouth to protest, Malcomb spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” The four of us looked up to see a beautiful log cabin nestled within the greenery. The moonlight filtered through the trees and illuminated the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally.” I watched as Angus dropped from his horse and pulled the man down after. Obviously enraged, he fought the captain until the dagger was once again at his jugular. “Scot, come tie him up so we can spar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to fight? Now?” I couldn’t believe it. Malcomb dismounted his horse and tied both his and Angus’ to a post. I followed suit and watched the two tie the man up. Malcomb went as far as to shove a rag in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for that. He is quite annoying.” Angus grinned devilishly, raising his fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” Malcomb returned the look with one of his own, assuming the same stance. Without waiting, the two launched at each other, landing blow after blow. I gaped, annoyed with the childish brawl, then stomped over to the man we had brought. He glared at me and shouted what I assumed were not pleasant words through the gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either you shut up and come with me or I’m going to leave you here for those two to deal with once they’re finished beating one another to a pulp.” I was fed up with the testosterone driven acts of stupidity and wasn’t going to deal with a third nincompoop. The man simply nodded, a bit shocked at my outburst. I grabbed him by the arms and lifted him to his feet. We walked to the cabin and opened the door. I wasn’t surprised Malcomb didn’t lock it, as cocky as he was. I shoved the man into a chair in front of the fireplace and got to work lighting it. By the time Angus and Malcomb joined us, the cabin was warm and I was serving dinner. “Sit down and do not speak.” I snarled. The two sat down, casting sheepish glances at one another. I looked at the third man. “Can I untie you so you can eat? If you try anything they will both kill you and I don’t want any more stress right now.” He hesitated, then gave a short nod. I reached over and removed the restraints, then sat down to eat. It wasn’t much more than soup and bread, but it was good. I was glad to be back in the 21st century with boiling water and canned soup. Each man ate in silence and once they finished, they only spoke to ask for seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is a first aid kit?” I asked Malcomb. He swallowed his mouthful, then told me I would find it in the bathroom. I spent the next half hour of silence patching up busted knuckles and split lips. “Now that you all have some control of your brains, I’m going to ask some questions.” I turned to the man. “What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James.” He offered around a cheek full of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well James, there is a lot I’m going to say that won’t make sense but I feel you deserve an explanation. Angus here is a pirate from the 18th century, Malcomb is an architect whose ancestors have protected sacred grounds for the fae, and I am Annie. I am King Oberon’s daughter, Ana, but I am also Annie Mackay. I don’t have answers, I can only show you.” I stood and concentrated, imagining slipping out of my human form like taking off clothes. James watched with bugged eyes as I changed. “Now, any immediate questions?” James shook his head in a daze, then paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I have one. Where is the bathroom?” Startled, all I could do was laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malcomb will show you. Let’s rest for the night and we can all talk in the morning.” I stopped at the threshold. “I will be sleeping alone.” I emphasized that last word, then turned and left the three of them there. Hopefully nobody would be dead in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello readers! Unfortunately this book is not quite progressing the way I wanted. I am taking a break from this title and going to try a new one. I will come back to it now and then, but I felt that the long pauses were too frequent. Hopefully working on multiple ideas will help build my inspiration for each of them. It's what I do with my painting and I feel the same process will help with this as well. Thank you so much for reading, and as I go back and edit what chapters are already published, I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>